El Cambio
by AdaZu
Summary: Esta historia es sobre que Sakura se viste de una manera muy desarreglada, y esta enamorada del popular Shaoran Li, que pasa cuando... y tiene que cambiar su forma de ser... Entren y averiguen de que se trata! por favor Reviews.El epilogo!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

**La verdad**

Sakura iba caminando distraídamente por el pasillo de la escuela cuando sintió que choco con algo y cayo al piso, con todos sus libros. Abrió los ojos y vio con quien había chocado, Shaoran Li, el chico más popular y lindo del colegio.

Oh, lo siento- dijo Sakura- estaba caminando distraída.

No te preocupes- le dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

Shaoran le ayudo a recoger los libros y se los dio, después se fue sin decir nada.

Shaoran- murmuro Sakura arreglándose los lentes.

Sakura- escucho ella y vio una mano agitarse en frente de ella. Volteo y vio a su mejor amiga allí sonriéndole.

Vi el accidente que tuviste con _Shaoran_- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Porque sonríes así- dijo Sakura.

Por nada- dijo continuando con su sonrisa- Y ¿que tal?-

¿Que?- pregunto Sakura.

No te hagas, bien que se que te mueres por Shaoran Li- dijo Tomoyo

¡Que!- exclamo asustada Sakura.

Si es cierto ya todos sabemos- dijo Tomoyo.

¿Como que todos saben incluso el?- pregunto Sakura muy sonrojada.

No, todos me refiero a tus amigos y al algunos amigos de el, pero se puede decir que el es tan despistado como tu, aunque tu le sobrepasas por mucho-dijo Tomoyo riéndose.

Lo que causo que recibiera un golpe en su hombro- oye- dijo Sakura.

Es broma, pero cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes-

Nunca- contesto sakura

¿Como que nunca? – Dijo Tomoyo- Tienes que decírselo.

Y que tal que me rechaza, el tiene un club de fan de las mas populares y bellas chicas del colegio- dijo Sakura sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba.

Sakura- dijo Tomoyo haciéndola mirarla- Tu eres bella.

Jajaja- Sakura se rió.

Ring- la campana sonó anunciando el principio de las clases.

Vamonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Sakura.

Cuando iban caminando hacia el aula Carly hizo que Sakura tropezara y cayera.

Oye- le dijo Tomoyo- ¿Cual es tu problema?

Nada- le dijo Carly sonriendo mientras miraba a Sakura levantarse y recoger los libros- que se fije ella por donde va- hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia Sakura y se dio la vuelta.

Tomoyo la iba a empujarla cuando Sakura le dijo que se detuviera.

No vale la pena- le dijo a Tomoyo.

Si tú lo dices-

Después de ese incidente, ambas entraron a clase. Sakura se sentó en su asiento sin antes saludar a todos. La mayoría solo la ignoraban.

Buenos Días- Le contestaron sus amigas, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

Sakura les sonrió- si no fuera por ellas y Tomoyo yo no tendría amigos- pensó en su mente, una lágrima comenzaba a formarse pero la limpio.

En eso entro Shaoran con Eriol y Takashi, y algunas muchachas que los andaban persiguiendo (a Shaoran y Eriol, claro).

Sakura y Tomoyo los voltearon a ver, a Shaoran y a Eriol, con los ojos brillantes.

Eriol volteo y vio a Tomoyo y le sonrió, esta hizo lo mismo y se volteo antes de que el viera su sonrojo.

Sakura volteo y vio a su amiga y después a Eriol que estaba viendo a Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella sonrió.

Vamos tenemos que ir a clase- le dijo Shaoran a su grupo de fan y les sonrió.

Las chicas se rieron, asintieron y se marcharon.

Sakura solo las quedo viendo.

Las clases comenzaron.

El día transcurrió normalmente.

Cuando toco la campana de receso, Sakura se fue a sentar a bajo de una árbol de cerezo- Por que soy como soy- se dijo a si misma. Se miro como andaba vestida. Un pantalón holgado el cual no remarcaba el bellísimo cuerpo que tenia, al igual que la camisa; el pelo amarrado en un moño que no dejaba ver sus lindos rizos; unos lentes muy grandes que no dejaban observar sus lindos ojos esmeraldas; no usaba maquillaje ni brillo, en fin no se arreglaba nada y se vestía como una "cerebrito".

Pero ella se vestía así, porque su madre había muerto desde chiquita, y su hermano se había casado e ido muy lejos también; y su papa pasaba de viaje, así que no había tenido a nadie que la ayudara. Hasta hace un año cuando conoció a Tomoyo que ella le había dicho que le ayudaba a cambiar pero ella no acepto por miedo.

Desde entonces Tomoyo y ella eran mejores amigas.

¿Crees que Shaoran me aceptara si le digo mis sentimientos? – se pregunto a si misma.

No lo sabrás si no se lo dices- Apareció Tomoyo detrás del árbol.

¡¡Hay!!, me asustaste- dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo solo rió- Sakura siempre tendrás la duda si nunca le confiesas tus sentimientos-

Pero, y si me rechaza-

Nunca lo sabrás- dijo Tomoyo- y ¿si no lo hace?

Sakura se quedo pensando.

Vamos Sakura, puede ser después de clase que el se queda para practica del equipo de fútbol- dijo Tomoyo- y prometo acompañarte.

Esta bien- acepto Sakura sonriendo- se lo voy a decir.

¡¡Si!! – celebro Tomoyo.

¿Una pregunta como sabe todo eso?- le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara.

Tomoyo se sonrojo.

Sakura se rió- ves que no soy tan despistada, se que te gusta mucho Eriol, el amigo de Shaoran-

Tomoyo se sonrojo más al escuchar su nombre.

Y porque no se lo dices tú también, tus sentimientos- le dijo Sakura- Si se los dice tú se los digo yo a Shaoran.

Esta bien- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-

Toco la campana que indicaba la entrada a clase.

Las clases pasaron muy de prisa según Sakura, toco la campana de salida de clase.

Vamos- dijo Tomoyo jalando a Sakura.

Si ya voy- dijo Sakura se separo y las dos se fueron a despedir de sus amigas.

Después ambas fueron a los vestidores y entraron, adentro solo estaban Shaoran, Eriol, Yamasaki y Takashi.

&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?- pregunto Takashi.

Yo ya tengo a quien invitar- dijo Yamasaki- a Chiharu.

Yo también- dijo Eriol y recordó en la mañana cuando vio a Tomoyo.

Yo también- dijo Takashi- es Naoko.

Yo no- dijo Shaoran.

¿Todavía no? - dijo asombrado Takashi- el baile de bienvenida es en 2 semanas, ¡¡ha claro!! Pero tu estas todo confiado porque a ti te llueven las chicas.

Todos se rieron.

¿Que tal si invitas a Sakura?- le pregunto Takashi riéndose.

Yamasaki se puso a reír. Eriol solo se quedo serio, detestaba que hicieran chistes de Sakura, el la conocía y sabia que era una buena persona.

¿Quien es Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran.

No conoces a Sakura, es la chica con que chocaste hoy, la dulce y tierna Sakura- dijo Takashi riéndose.

Shaoran recordó a Sakura, y como andaba vestida, con pantalón y camisa holgados, lente, y moño.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Que están locos yo nunca saldría con una chica que se vista así- dijo sin saber que en ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo estaba en la puerta- esa chica, no creo que nadie la invite al baile, miren como se viste. Mire como es, ni siquiera ha de tener buen cuerpo por la manera en que se viste, como toda una cerebrito.

Yamasaki y Takashi se rieron pero después borraron su sonrisa al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

Eriol vio a Tomoyo y a Sakura que ahora estaba comenzando llorar. Sakura se fue llorando y Tomoyo solo negó con la cabeza y siguió a Sakura.

Eriol salio corriendo tras de ellas.

Tomoyo por fin pudo alcanzar a Sakura ya fuera del colegio. La abrazo- Lo siento mucho-

Sakura estaba llorando sin cesar- Tu, tu, tu no tienes la culpa- dijo entre sollozos- soy yo, yo-

Y continúo llorando por varios minutos.

Por favor cálmate- le decía Tomoyo.

En eso llego Eriol. Se acerco a ellas.

Lo siento- dijo, ambas voltearon a verlo.

Las dos se quedaron mirándolo.

Lo siento por lo que dijo Shaoran, te prometo que yo no pienso eso- dijo Eriol acercándose- yo te conozco y se que eres buena persona y se también lo que paso en tu familia; y se que tu eres una persona muy especial por tu corazón.

Si- dijo Tomoyo- tú eres muy buena amiga, excelente estudiante, y una persona tan bella y especial, y tienes un corazón enorme.

No tienes porque dejarte afectar por lo que dijo Shaoran- dijo Eriol- demuéstrale lo que eres capaz de hacer, para que se retracte de lo que dijo.

Sakura se seco las lagrimas y asintió- le voy a demostrar quien es Sakura Kinomoto. Tengo un plan- dijo

Puedo ayudar- dijo Eriol ofreciéndole la mano. Sakura la acepto.

Muchas Gracias- dijo- ahora que es viernes es el tiempo justo para realizar mi plan, ¿me ayudan?-

Si- Eriol y Tomoyo respondieron al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Vamos a mi casa- dijo Tomoyo.

Todos se fueron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran se les quedo viendo raro.

¿Porque se fue Eriol así?- pregunto.

Yamasaki y Takashi se miraron- Es que Sakura estaba en la puerta y te escucho.

¿Que?- dijo Shaoran- como, me escucho, y ¿Qué hizo?

Se puso a llorar- contestaron ambos.

Pobrecita de ella que se pone a llorar- dijo Shaoran- pues lo siento por ella pero es la verdad.

Takashi y Yamasaki solo se quedaron viendo- Sakura no se merece los chistes que hicimos- pensaron ambos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este es mi plan- dijo Sakura con los ojos rojos pero con una sonrisa- …

**Fin del capitulo. **

**¡Hola! ¡¡Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia!! ¡¡Espero que les guste!! Y Dejen Reviews. Adiós.**


	2. El Cambio

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

**El cambio**

Este es mi plan- dijo Sakura con los ojos rojos pero con una sonrisa- …

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en frente de ella sentados en el suelo separados por una mesa.

Primero- dijo Sakura- ¿te acuerdas Tomoyo cuando me dijiste que si quería cambiar?

Tomoyo asintió.

Bueno ahora lo voy a hacer- dijo Sakura firmemente- voy a hacer que Shaoran Li se enamore de mi, y después que retracte cada una de sus palabras.

Tomoyo sonrió.

Saben- dijo Eriol- a Shaoran le mata las piernas y las caderas- sonrió.

Bueno- dijo tomoyo levantandose y aplaudiendo- con el cuerpo que tiene Sakura y el cambio que vamos a hacer, Shaoran va a caer redondito a tus pies.

Sakura sonrió.

Buenos comencemos- dijo Tomoyo- Lo primero es quitarte esos lentes- dicho esto se los quito y los tiro a la basura- tu no ocupas lentes, y además así todos van a ver tus hermosos ojos. Vamos a soltarte el pelo.

Le quito la cola e hizo que el pelo de Sakura cayera en cascada mostrando toda su belleza.

¡¡Wow!!- dijo asombrado Eriol- no sabía que tuvieras un cabello tan hermoso.

Sakura sonrió- tendríamos que cortarlo un poco¿Verdad?

Si- dijo- también tenemos que ir al Mall a comprarte algunos trajes de minifaldas y camisas escotadas.

Nos vamos- dijo Eriol.

¡¡Si!!- dijeron ambas.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**En el Mall**

Llegaron al Mall, y fueron al salón de belleza que había allí.

Déjeselo en capas, no tan corto, al los hombros- le explico Tomoyo a la señorita la forma en que lo quería que lo dejara.

Si-

Después de 30 minutos, terminaron su corte de cabello-

Te quedo muy bien- dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se miro en el espejo. Llevaba el pelo rizado en capas, la primera capa le llegaba a bajo de la cara y la ultima a los hombros. Ella sonrió: el plan iba a la perfección- pensó.

Okay- dijo Tomoyo- ahora tenemos que ir a comprar ropa- jalo a Sakura y a Eriol y los llevo a otra tienda. Allí Tomoyo le escogió muchos minifaldas, jeans, camisas sin mangas, con una manga, escotadas.

Sakura cuando miro una minifalda, dijo: Tomoyo pero yo no podría usar esto-

Claro que si- dijo- lo vas a usar.

Ella solo lo miro, después entro al vestidor y se lo midió.

Se miro al espejo y vio que todos los trajes le quedaban excelentes.

Shaoran- dijo, una lágrima rodó en su cara- me vas pagar cada lagrima que he llorado por ti.

Se seco la lagrima y salio con una sonrisa.

Afuera Eriol estaba platicando con Tomoyo cuando salio Sakura y ambos se le quedaron viendo.

Te ves tan linda- dijo Tomoyo, la observo detenidamente, sin los lentes se podía observar sus ojos esmeraldas, sin el moño se miraba su cabello caer como cascadas y sin la ropa que usaba se miraba las curvas de su cuerpo, su piel blanca con un tono rosado en su mejillas.

Si, con eso te aseguro que Shaoran va a caer a tus pies, y ten aseguro también, que no solo el, sino que muchas personas mas- dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

Bueno vamos a cancelar todo esto y vamos a ver el Lunes su reacción- dijo Tomoyo agarrando todo las ropa, Eriol se las quito de la mano.

Te ayudo- dijo sonriéndole.

Tomoyo se sonrojo mucho.

Sakura solo se rió disimuladamente, porque o sino Tomoyo la mataba.

Después de cancelar todo, Eriol ayudo a Tomoyo con las bolsas.

Espera- dijo Tomoyo cuando iba caminando por el pasillo con Eriol y Sakura- Nos falta el maquillaje.

¿Por qué?- exclamo Sakura.

Si- asintió Tomoyo, y siguió caminando hacia una tienda.

Eriol y Sakura solo se quedaron viendo y después la siguieron.

Tomoyo, adentro de la tienda, escogió lip sticks, brillos y sombras de varios colores. Después de haber terminado las compras fueron a dejar a Sakura en su casa.

Antes de que Tomoyo entrara a la casa de ella, Eriol la tomo de la mano, y dijo:

Tomoyo, quisiera saber, si- estaba muy nervioso- si tu, tu, quisieras ir al baile conmigo- se sonrojo.

Tomoyo sonrió de felicidad, le levanto la cara y dijo- Estaría encantada- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, entro a su casa.

Eriol se quedo rojo como un tomate, pero sonriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama.

Había llorado desde que llego de la tienda- no podía llorar en frente de ellos- pensó- los hubiera preocupado mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Recordó todo lo que había hecho en la tarde, todo lo que hicieron Eriol y Tomoyo para ayudarla, sonrió. Pero después recordó las hirientes palabras de Shaoran.

"_Que están locos yo nunca saldría con una chica que se vista así- dijo- esa chica, no creo que nadie la invite al baile, miren como se viste. Mire como es, ni siquiera ha de tener buen cuerpo por la manera en que se viste, como toda una cerebrito"_

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara de nuevo.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto al aire secándose las lagrimas- ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?, porque me duele tanto. Porque lo sigo queriendo tanto.

Se volteo a un lado y miro todas las bolsas.

Te vas a retractar de cada palabra que dijiste y me vas a pedir que te sea tu novia, TE LO PROMETO- dijo gritando lo ultimo.

Agarro las bolsas y miro adentro- había minifalda, camisas, jeans, y maquillaje, esto ultimo Tomoyo había insistido así que lo compro.

Y entonces recordó a Carly- Carly- dijo ella- tú también me vas a pagar todas las burlas, las caídas, los insultos-

Recordó cuando en la mañana, Carly había hecho que ella tropezara; también cuando un día ella estaba caminando y Carly le grito _"Adiós cerebrito" y "el premio a la persona mas fea". _

Sonrió, pero nada de eso le dolía tanto como las palabras de Shaoran.

El lunes va a ser el día…- dijo Sakura- Shaoran… -Se quedo dormida, pronunciando ese nombre.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Gracias a: **

**Luna Box- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también¡¡Muchas gracias también por los ánimos!! Bueno adiós y ¡¡por favor deje review!!**

**Undine- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Bueno no se exactamente lo que es guión de teatro, pero si me lo explicas voy a tratar de arreglarlo. Este capitulo estuvo raro, yo se, pero el otro va a estar mas emocionante. ¡¡Bueno espero que deje un review!! Adiós. **

**Ann-qu- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también¡¡Estoy feliz de que haya encontrado el capitulo anterior emocionante¡¡Espero que deje su review para leer su comentario!! Adiós.**

**Roció****- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Espero haberte explicado muy bien el plan de Sakura, que Shaoran se enamore de ella y ella lo va a hacer sufrir un poco. Bueno espero leer su comentario. Adiós. **

**Acseisks- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también¡¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Espero leer su comentario sobre este capitulo¡¡adiós!!**

**Ana- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también¡Bueno, estoy muy feliz de que te desperté la curiosidad¡¡Espero tu review!! Adiós. **

**Sweetchibi-Sakura- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Yo se que la trama es bastante usada, pero ¡¡te vas a sorprender de lo que voy a poner¡¡Espero tu review, pronto!! Adiós. **

**Beatriz Ventura- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Yo se que Shaoran fue muy malo, y ya vas a ver en el próximo capitulo la sorpresa que voy a poner. ¡¡Espero tu review!! Adiós. **

**Jessy- ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior¡¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Bueno espero haberte explicado muy bien el plan de Sakura y yo se que Shaoran fue muy malo, pero así tenia que ser. ¡¡Bueno Review!! Adiós.**

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡Hola¡Estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews que me han dejado¡¡Muchas Gracias!! Yo se que este capitulo estuvo corto, lento, y no muy emocionante, pero lo tuve que hacer así, para explicar el cambio. No describí la ropa para que sea una sorpresa el siguiente capitulo, me pueden dar consejos de que ropa quieren que Sakura usen, como el tipo de falda o jeans, y las camisas; ya tengo varias ideas pero siempre acepto ayuda. El siguiente capitulo ella va a ir al colegio, entonces esperen la reacción de Shaoran. ¡¡Bueno espero que dejen reviews!! Adiós. **


	3. La reaccion

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

**La ****reacción**

Sonrió, pero nada de eso le dolía tanto como las palabras de Shaoran.

El lunes va a ser el día…- dijo Sakura- Shaoran… -Se quedo dormida, pronunciando ese nombre.

Durmió, pero soñó con Shaoran toda la noche, siempre recordando lo que dijo.

**Lunes**

El lunes había llegado tan rápido. Sakura estaba frente al espejo poniéndose un poco de sombra en los ojos.

Después se aplico un lipstick rosado y se puso brillo rosado encima, lo que hacia que sus labios se miraran perfectamente delineado y rosados.

Se miro al espejo y sonrió, estaba hermosa.

Shaoran quiero ver tu reacción cuando me mires- dio Sakura.

Salio de su cuarto e hizo su desayuno y se fue a la casa de Tomoyo, para llegar juntas a la escuela.

**En casa de Tomoyo**

Señorita Tomoyo, la señorita Sakura ya llego- dijo una mucama a Tomoyo.

Muchas gracias, en este momento bajo- dijo, agarro su mochila y salio.

Vio a Sakura parada- Vaya Sakura te ves hermosa- le dijo Tomoyo.

Ella sonrió- nos vamos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Si- dijo Tomoyo y después se sonrojo- Eriol nos va acompañar- volteo su cara.

Sakura se rió- el es buen muchacho- dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo la miro y sonrió.

Después de unas cuadras, cuando ya solo faltaba una se encontraron a Eriol esperándolas.

Sakura, que hermosa estas- dijo.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco- gracias.

El saludo a Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla. Hola, tu también-

Hola, y gracias- dijo ella sonrojada.

Antes de llegar, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- tienes que recordar el plan, con como estas vestidas le llamaras la atención, hazte un poco la difícil y va a caer redondito a tus pies.

Sakura asintió.

**En la escuela**

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ya en el colegio cuando un grupo de muchachos señalaron a la entrada.

Mira esa chica que viene ahí- grito uno.

¡¡Huy!! ¡¡Que chica!!- grito otro.

En ese momento iba entrando Sakura y atrás Tomoyo y Eriol.

Cuando Sakura pasó a lado de los muchachos, estos le silbaron y le mandaron un beso- ¡¡Mua!!- estos resonaron-

Sakura los volteo a ver y le mando una sonrisa y se fue.

¡Hay! Me a cabas de matar- le grito uno de ellos.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron.

Sakura los espero para entrar juntos al colegio.

Cuando entraron todos se les quedaron viendo. Las muchachas la miraban con envidia pero los muchachos se quedaban con la boca abierta al verla.

Miren ese bombón- le gritaban varios muchachos.

Hay, ven acércate aquí- le gritaban otros.

Sakura solo caminaba sexy y sonreía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran estaba sentado en su asiento viendo el asiento de Sakura vació, era raro que ella no hubiera llegado ya, usualmente era la primera y se ponía a leer o estudiar.

Toda una "cerebrito"- dijo el riéndose de ella. De repente escucho una alboroto sobre un chica nueva muy, muy bella.

Shaoran sonrió- Va a ser mi novia pronto- pensó. Se levanto y salio a fuera. Al salir se encontró con la mayor sorpresa.

Vio a una muchacha muy bella, comenzó a verla desde abajo, sus pies tan suaves y tersos, llevaba unas sandalias de amarrar negra con tacón mediano y que tenia perlas en las cuerdas de enfrente. Ella iba vestida con una minifalda negra de paletas que tenía un chongo arriba amarrado, que le llegaba 5 cincos dedos arriba de la rodillas, que mostraba esas piernas.

¡¡Huy!! Esas piernas- pensó Shaoran.

La siguió viendo hacia arriba, llevaba una camisa de una manga y al otro lado solo son 3 tirantes de metal que caían abajo del hombro. Shaoran bajo su mirada por los hombros.

Que piel, que brazos- pensó.

En su camisa decía: Sexy en letras grandes y plateadas. Subió su mirada a su cara. Miro los labios, tan rosados y húmedos, tan lindos, que deseo saber a que sabían. Se adentro en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, no había visto nada como esos ojos. Después prosiguió con su cabello, esa cascada de rizos castaños que caían en capas. Shaoran sintió un impulso de tener en su poder, esos ojos que deseaba que lo miraran solo a el, y esos labios que los querían sentir el sabor de ellos sobre los suyos.

Sakura sintió una mirada sobre ella y vio en esa dirección disimuladamente, vio a Shaoran con la boca abierta viéndola, ella sonrió, y camino lo mas sexy posible, moviendo sus caderas.

Shaoran vio el movimiento de sus caderas, y se imagino a el abrazando a Sakura, tocando su cabellos y besando su boca.

En eso alguien la paro. Era un muchacho.

Sintió que alguien le agarro la mano y volteo a ver quien era. Frente a ella estaba un muchacho alto, pelo negro, ojos negros, y- no tan feo- pensó Sakura.

Ella lo quedo viendo.

Me llamo Tenchi- se presento este.

Ella solo sonrió.

Este le beso su delicada mano.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco que el cual paso desapercibido por todos.

Mucho gusto- dijo Sakura, separo su mano y siguió su camino.

¡¡Uhh!! – dijeron muchos.

Con que la difícil, vamos a ver cuando te haga mi novia- dijo Tenchi.

Escucho su voz- como una melodía de un ángel- pensó Shaoran

Cuando vio Shaoran a Tenchi acercársele sintió el deseo de darle un puñetazo, y cuando beso su mano ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte, pero se controlo.

Cuando Sakura pasó por su lado, Shaoran le sonrió vanidosamente, una sonrisa que hacia caer a cualquier persona. Sakura solo le sonrió poco y después entro al aula. Shaoran la siguió como hipnotizado. Eriol y Tomoyo que ya habían entrado al aula observaron todo y sonrieron. Se sentaron en sus asientos. Tomoyo al lado de Eriol y a lado de Eriol iba Shaoran. En frente de Tomoyo iba Sakura. Después de ellos entro Tenchi que se sentaba al otro lado del aula.

Sakura se acerco a Eriol y Tomoyo sonriendo.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan-dijo Sakura susurrando para que nadie la escuchara excepto los que estaban en frente de ella.

Claro y como no viendo como te vestiste, y ya tienes admiradores como Tenchi- dijo Tomoyo insinuando señalándolo.

Como crees- le dijo Sakura sintiendo la mirada de Tenchi sobre ella.

Si- dijo Eriol, viendo a Tenchi y después a Sakura- te lo dije, vas a conquistar más que solo el corazón de Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Sakura continuaron hablando.

¿Tú la conoces? – le pregunto Shaoran a Eriol sin que escucharan las muchachas.

Si, y ¿tu?- le pregunto Eriol.

No, ¿quien es?- pregunto Shaoran.

Te sorprenderá saberlo- dijo Eriol y se volteo donde estaban Tomoyo y Sakura.

Shaoran se quedo muy confundido- Y ¿la cerebrito no vendrá hoy?- se pregunto a si mismo Shaoran. El volteo a observar a Sakura por largo tiempo.

No voltees, pero Shaoran te esta viendo- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura.

En serio- dijo Sakura sonrojándose, sacudió un poco la cabeza.

No puedes pensar en el, recuerda lo que dijo y que este solo es el plan- pensó Sakura.

Okay- dijo Sakura- lo volteo a ver y después lo ignoro y sigo hablando con ustedes.

Si- asintió Tomoyo.

Sakura lo volteo a ver (a Shaoran, obvio) y este le guiño el ojo.

Sakura solo se volteo sin hacerle el más mínimo caso- y continúo hablando con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Con que es difícil ¿no? – Dijo Shaoran- pues la voy a conquistar- se afirmo el.

En eso toco la campana – Riiinnnnnnggg-

Siéntense todos- anuncio el maestro- voy a pasar lista.

Pasaron las listas hasta al llegar al nombre de Sakura.

Sakura Kinomoto- dijo el maestro cuando Sakura levanto la mano y dijo presente y todos se sorprendieron al verla.

¿Que?- grito en su mente Shaoran- ella es Sakura.

Se quedo como en un trance.

Recordó una imagen de Sakura antes y la vio ahora- ella no puede ser ella- pensó el- ahora es como una modelo, un ángel, y antes era peor que un cerebrito. Recordó también lo que había dicho el:

"_Que están locos yo nunca saldría con una chica que se vista así- dijo- esa chica, no creo que nadie la invite al baile, miren como se viste. Mire como es, ni siquiera ha de tener buen cuerpo por la manera en que se viste, como toda una cerebrito"_

Y quiso con toda su alma no haber dicho eso- Y ahora eso me va a dificultar conquistarla- pensó- pero lo voy a hacer, y me pregunto ¿si su cambio fue por mí o por lo que dije?-

Shaoran Li- dijo la maestra- Shaoran Li-

Pero nadie contesto- Shaoran Li- grito esta vez-

El salio de su trance y levanto la mano y dijo presente.

La maestra prosiguió. Se escuchaban murmullos de que como Sakura había cambiado, de que sexy y guapa se miraba, de su manera de vestir, de su manera de actuar, de su cuerpo, de su cabello, ojos, bueno de casi todo.

Sakura solo sonreía, su plan estaba funcionando y ahora se le ocurrió una idea.

Vamos a hacer sufrir un poco a Shaoran con Tenchi, y también haciéndome la difícil- pensó Sakura.

La clase comenzó, casi nadie estaba prestando atención a la clase por mirar a Sakura, ella solo actuaba normalmente.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para receso el maestro dijo:

Les tengo un anuncio- dijo

Esto hizo que toda la clase le prestara atención.

El viernes habrá un concurso de modelaje para las muchachas- dijo

Esto causo que muchas murmuraran y los varones solo sonrieron porque iban a ver a muchacha bonita en la pasarela.

Silencio- dijo el profesor- las que estén interesadas levántense y vengan anotarse a esta lista. Mañana se le darán los últimos avisos.

Muchas de las más bonitas fueron anotarse.

Tomoyo le paso una nota a Sakura. Ella la leyó.

Sakura creo que será buena idea anotarse, así Shaoran va a ir, PD: ¡¡vamos a ir de compras!!

Sakura la miro, se rió, volteo a ver a Tomoyo y asintió.

Ella se paro y se fue anotar, cuando regresaba a su asiento todos los varones celebraron que Sakura iba a participar.

Ella les sonrió. Shaoran la miro fijamente lo que hizo que Sakura lo volteara a ver, este le sonrió, ella solo se volteo.

Esta enojada contigo- pensó Shaoran- tienes que hacer algo para que te perdone- pensó en varias cosas que podía hacer, enviarle flores, chocolates, pero decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ella personalmente.

RRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG- la campana sonó anunciando el receso.

Todos se levantaron excepto Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol.

Shaoran salio pero se quedo afuera del aula.

Yo voy a ir a la cafetería- dijo Tomoyo.

Te acompaño- dijo Eriol.

Gracias- le dijo ella- y ¿tu, Sakura?

No, yo prefiero ir a bajo del árbol de cerezo- respondió.

Esta bien nos vemos ahí- y ellos se fueron.

Sakura salio del aula sin notar a alguien que la estaba siguiendo.

Oye- alguien la paro, ella volteo a ver quien era

Vi que vas a participar en el modelaje- dijo Tenchi- para mi tu eres la mas bonita.

Gracias- le contesto.

Unos muchachos que pasaron por ahí le dijeron unos piropos.

Adiós bombón-

Nos vemos después-

Sakura solo les sonrió.

Disculpa pero me tengo que ir- dijo Sakura y se fue caminado sexy.

Tenchi la observo.

Me fascina, entre mas difícil mejor- pensó.

Sakura se fue atrás del árbol de cerezo.

Shaoran se le acerco silenciosamente, y la observo detenidamente. Mira sus facciones, y como con la manera en que se vestía antes ocultaba toda su belleza. Miro sus ojos, eran de un color muy lindos, y se notaban un poco tristes.

Pero en verdad era bella, no se como pude ser tan tonto al haber hablado de ella así- pensó Shaoran.

Oye- le hablo.

Tomoyo…- iba a decir Sakura cuando vio quien era.

No soy Tomoyo- dijo

Si eso ya lo note-

Shaoran se rió- quisiera decirte algo-

Hazlo-

Bueno, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que dije la vez pasada-

Sakura no dijo nada para continuara-

No quise hacerte sufrir- continuo- y quisiera saber si me perdonabas-

Si, ya no importa mas, no me interesa- dijo Sakura, se levanto y se iba a ir.

El levanto la cara- gracias- sonrió. El la detuvo y le agarro la mano y la quedo viendo.

Cuando ella se vio viéndolo de enfrente, se le ocurrió una idea. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, ella sabia que con eso iba a molestar a Shaoran.

Shaoran la vio y sintió deseo de besarla. Se iba acercando poco a poco, pero ella se soltó y se movió.

Shaoran sonrió- Adiós- dijo.

Sakura se volteo- adiós- respondió.

Shaoran se acerco, pero Sakura se movió, este le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, lo cual Shaoran no lo vio (que suerte, que no lo vio).

4 personas vieron esto desde punto diferentes.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron.

En cambio Tenchi y Carly esto no fue de su agrado en lo absoluto.

Ambos miraron a Sakura (Carly) y a Shaoran (Tenchi) con odio.

&&&&&&&

Shaoran se fue de ahí con un raro sentimiento en el cuerpo que sintió cuando toco la piel de Sakura y la volteo a verla. Sonrió, no supo porque pero verla lo hacia sonreír. Sakura suspiro fuertemente.

Porque sentía eso cada vez que el se acercaba le latía le corazón mas fuerte. Se supone que este es el plan que Shaoran se enamore de ella y hacerlo sufrir no que ella termine mas enamorada de el. Sacudió la cabeza, no eso no iba a pasar.

Vimos lo que paso con Shaoran- llego Tomoyo diciéndole.

¿En serio?- pregunto Sakura.

Si, viste el plan va según lo esperado, Shaoran ya esta cayendo a tus pies-

Si- asintió Sakura.

RRRIIIINNNGGG- la campana anuncio la entrada a clase.

Vamonos-

Eriol y Tomoyo caminando en frente y Sakura atrás, sin saber lo que le esperaba…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Gracias a: **

**Vampire Princess Miyu- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Si yo se antes de criticar a las otras personas hay que fijarse en los defectos de nosotros mismos. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Lorenish- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Que bueno que te deje con ansias, espero haber explicado muy bien la reacción de Shaoran y lo siento para los besos falta un poco, pero le di una mostradita en este capitulo. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Dokuro- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Shaoran fue muy malo, si pero tienes razón así lo queremos, y si me quedo muy corto pero hice este capitulo mas largo. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Sango-Tsunade**-¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Jessy- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Yo se que me quedo corto por eso hice este capitulo mas largo. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Rosh Bernal- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Espero haber descrito muy bien la cara de Shaoran cuando vio a Sakura. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Ángel****- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Yo se Shaoran va a sufrir, poquito, creo. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Beatriz Ventura- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! En este di a conocer un poco de lo que tiene preparado para Shaoran, pero en los próximo van a ver mas pasadas. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Luna Box- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto mi historia! ¡Gracias también por el ánimo! Gracias por la ayuda, me diste una muy buena idea en lo de que nadie reconoció a Sakura primero. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Undine- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! El capitulo me quedo chiquito pero hice este mas largo para recompensarles. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Melimalfoy- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Yo se que el otro capitulo estuvo chiquito, pero hice este mas largo, ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Acseisks- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Ves hice este capitulo mucha mas largo, especialmente para ustedes mis lectores. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Cherry Ángel Moon- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Yo se y cada vez el sentido de superación se va haciendo mas grande. Pero Shaoran con esto te aseguro que ya no va a ser tan superficial, como en la disculpa. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Esmeraldy- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Yo se y va a ver unas pasadas muy chistosa en que Shaoran es perro faldero. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Roció****- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Shaoran va a caer mas que redondito, como ya lo comencé a explicar en el capitulo. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Ana**-¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Y también que te deje con curiosidad, respondiendo tú pregunta, si incluye hacer eso, como ya lo pudiste leer en este capitulo.

¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Nena Li- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Yo se que juzgar a las personas solo por el exterior es malo y cruel también. ¡¡Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también!! Y ¡déjame un Review! Adiós.

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! ¡Estoy muy feliz! Bueno gracias a los reviews, hice este capitulo, mas largo, ¡¡espero que les guste!! Porque el otro me quedo cortó. Y espero haber descrito muy bien la cara de Shaoran cuando vio lo linda que se puso Sakura. ¡¡Por favor dejen review!! ¡¡Bueno pronto voy a actualizar el otro capitulo!! ¡¡Si me dejan reviews!! Adiós. **


	4. EL modelaje

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

¡Hola! Lean las notas de la autora, por favor. Vamos con el capitulo...

**El modelaje**

Vimos lo que paso con Shaoran- llego Tomoyo diciéndole.

¿En serio?- pregunto Sakura.

Si, viste el plan va según lo esperado, Shaoran ya esta cayendo a tus pies-

Sakura asintió.

RRRIIIINNNGGG- la campana anuncio la entrada a clase.

Vamonos-

Eriol y Tomoyo caminando en frente y Sakura atrás, sin saber lo que le esperaba…

Ella iba caminando hacia clase cuando alguien la paro. Levanto la vista y se encontró con una muchacha que llevaba minifalda y una camisa muy escotada, pelo negro, y ojos del mismo color, era Carly.

No tengo tiempo para ti- dijo Sakura moviéndose a un lado, para seguir caminando.

Carly se le paro enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

Pero yo tengo que hablar contigo- dijo golpeando a Sakura en el hombro.

Sakura se sacudió donde la había tocado- Lo siento pero no me quiero contaminar, y aparte yo no quiero hablar contigo, adiós- dijo riéndose. Aparto a Carly y siguió su camino.

Varias personas se rieron de Carly. Ella estaba furiosa.

Alto- grito.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y la miro.

Si- dijo inocentemente.

Shaoran había llegado ya al lugar del pleito.

¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto.

Que esta- dijo Carly despectivamente – me quiere quitar tu amor, Shao- dicho esto se abrazo de el.

Te lo regalo con hasta con moño- dijo Sakura, y después se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Que estas loca- le dijo Shaoran a Carly.

Shaoran se soltó de ella y fue tras Sakura.

Carly se quedo dando patadas y golpes al aire de lo enojada que estaba- me lo vas a pagar Sakura, te vas a arrepentir de haberme quitado a Shaoran, ya veras en lo que te acabas de meter- se dio la vuelta y se fue a su clase.

Shaoran por fin pudo alcanzar a Sakura antes de que entrara en la clase.

Oye- dijo parándola- eso no es cierto, lo que dijo Carly, yo no soy su amor.

Si, lo que digas- dijo Sakura, secretamente celebrando por dentro- voy a llegar tarde a clase, con permiso- se volteo y entro a clase.

Shaoran se quedo parado. Entro después de ella.

Tenchi cuando vio entrar a Sakura, la saludo, Sakura solo le sonrió.

Shaoran le hervía la sangre porque Sakura le sonrió a ese tipo.

Que se cree para saludarla, no que se cree tan siquiera para verla- pensó furioso.

Tu no tienes poder sobre ella- dio una voz en la mente de Shaoran.

¿Que?-

Si, tú no eres nada de ella-

Pero pronto voy a hacerla mi novia te lo aseguro- pensó Shaoran.

Las clases terminaron normalmente.

A la salida cuando Sakura iba caminando varios muchachos le decían piropos.

Sakura le sonreía a todos.

¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura afuera del colegio.

No, vete con Eriol, voy a irme yo sola- respondió Sakura y se fue a su casa.

**En casa de Sakura**

Sakura estaba acostada pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se toco la mejilla y recordó el beso que le había dado Shaoran, se sonrojo.

No Sakura por favor, deja de pensar en el, el te hirió mucho- pensó, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida.

**En casa de Shaoran**

Shaoran estaba recostado en su cama, cuando vino una imagen de Sakura a su cabeza.

¿Por que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?- se pregunto. Sonrió al recordar el beso que le dio en la mejilla, su piel es tan suave y tersa que le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero se detuvo- No espero el momento de volver a verla-

**Al día siguiente **

Sakura iba caminando a la escuela, cuando se encontró a Eriol ya Tomoyo agarrados de la mano.

Felicidades- les dijo tras que los vio- yo sabia ustedes hacen una excelente pareja.

Tomoyo se sonrojo, y Eriol sonrió.

Gracias- dijeron ambos.

Tomoyo me tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalle- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara.

Tomoyo asintió.

**Flash Back**

Después de que Sakura se fuera Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigieron hacia la casa de ella cuando Eriol la paro en el parque para ver si quería un helado.

Ella asintió y se dirigieron a la tienda a comprarlos.

Tomoyo se sentó en un columpio y Eriol la meció desde atrás, se divirtieron mucho. Cuando Eriol paro de mecerla, se puso en frente de ella, y le dijo:

Tomoyo quiero saber…- comenzó a decir muy nervioso- si quieres ser mi novia.

Tomoyo levanto la cabeza sorprendida, lo miro tiernamente, se levanto y le levanto la cara a Eriol.

Estaría encantada- dijo ella sonriendo. Eriol sonrió también.

La distancia entre ellos desapareció y se unieron en un dulce beso.

**Fin del ****Flash back **

¡¡Si!!- celebro Sakura- por fin.

Lo cual hizo que recibiera un golpe en su hombro por parte de ella.

Llegaron al colegio y en la entrada había un grupo de muchachas con rótulos que decía:

Sakura, la mejor-

Sakura, la más bonita- entre otras cosas.

Sakura, va a ganar-

Ya tienes un club de fans- dijo Tomoyo riéndose de Sakura.

Sakura la quedo viendo.

Todas las muchachas corrieron donde Sakura y le comenzaron a preguntar:

¿Sakura donde te hiciste ese corte de cabello?-

¿Y ese estilo de ropa? – y muchas mas preguntas

Espérense- dijo Sakura- muchas gracias por los rotulos pero voy a llegar tarde así que con permiso- y se fue casi corriendo de ahí.

Las fans solo suspiraron.

Iba caminando distraída cuando entro al colegio, choco contra alguien y cayo en cima de esta persona (Se imaginan).

Perdón- dijo ella, cuando levanto la vista y se encontró con una mirada ámbar muy linda- a eres tu- dijo.

Shaoran sonrió.

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Sakura cayó en la realidad de la posición en que estaban. Shaoran acerco su cara a la de Sakura pero ella se levanto con sumo cuidado.

Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

Shaoran la miro, iba con unas sandalias rosadas que tenía perlas, andaba con una minifalda rosada lisa con vuelo abajo y una faja clarita rosada. Una camisa de tirantes que decía: Cherry Blossom (Flor de Cerezo), y tenia unas flores estampadas. El pelo lo andaba suelto, dejándolo caer en cascadas. Sus labios andaba lipstick y brillo rosado, y un poco de sombra rosada en los ojos. Andaba preciosa.

Luces muy bella- le dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

Gracias- dio ella.

Comenzó a caminar y el la siguió.

¿Querías algo?- le pregunto Sakura a Shaoran viendo que la estaba siguiendo.

Solo hablar contigo¿porque me tratas así? –

¿Como?- dijo ella sonriendo- como trato a todos los demás- se adelanto y se encontró con Tenchi.

Shaoran cuando llego vio a Tenchi y Sakura, se comenzó a poner celoso.

Estas celoso- dijo una voz dentro de Shaoran.

Si- dijo- no, no, eso no es cierto- corrigió después.

Buenos Días- le saludo Tenchi.

Buenos Días- respondió Sakura.

Tenchi le agarro la mano y se la beso.

Sakura sonrió, y se fue a su clase.

Tenchi levanto la vista y vio a Shaoran, le sonrió para ver su reacción.

Shaoran solo lo quedo viendo.

**En clase**

Las que van a participar en el modelaje, les tengo una noticia, el modelaje se adelanto para Mañana Miércoles- dijo el maestro- y pueden pasar adelante para tomar una de estas notas- mostró una nota con la sombra de una muchacha modelando- que explica la reglas del concurso.

Todas las participantes fueron a traer una nota.

Sakura leyó:

**El concurso consiste de 3 partes: 1) El modelaje en ropa casual. 2) El modelaje en vestido de gala. 3) El modelaje en traje de baño. **

Sakura se sonrojo al leer traje de baño.

**Reglas: **

**No se permitirán pelea, ni conflictos, Etc. Entre otras reglas. **

**El premio será para el primer lugar un trofeo, una medalla, y un diploma. **

**Para el segundo lugar una medalla y un diploma, y para el tercer lugar un diploma. **

Sakura le mostró la nota a Tomoyo esta aplaudió con la mano y le dijo- Sakura yo te voy a diseñar los trajes, vas a ir hoy a mi casa para que te lo haga-

Gracias-

Shaoran que leyó la nota se imagino a Sakura en traje de baño, una corriente recorrió toda su cuerpo.

Se borro ese pensamiento de la memoria.

(Me voy a saltar todo el día, para ya no aburrirlos más)

Las clases terminaron normalmente.

**En casa de Tomoyo **

Tomoyo le estaba tomando las medidas a Sakura mientras apuntaba.

Después dibujo el vestido de gala, y se lo mostró a Sakura.

Sakura se le quedo viendo asombrada.

Tomoyo esta precioso- dijo- no se si lo merezca usar.

Claro que si- dijo Tomoyo- me voy a sentir muy honrada al verte con mis diseños-

Sakura sonrió.

Después le diseño el traje casual y el traje de baño de 2 piezas.

Después lo unió todo y terminaron su trabajo.

Sakura admiro el trabajo de Tomoyo.

¡Wow, Tomoyo te quedo espectacular-

Gracias, gracias- dijo inclinándose.

Sakura se rió.

**En casa de Sakura**

Miro todas las bolsas y agradeció sinceramente tener una amiga como Tomoyo, que te apoya en los momentos más difíciles-

**El Día del Modelaje en el colegio. **

Sakura se estaba maquillando atrás de escena cuando llego Tomoyo.

¡¡Solo te quería venir a desear mucha suerte!!- dijo Tomoyo- acuérdate lo que practicamos ayer.

**Flash Back**

Después de haber terminado la ropa se pusieron a practicar a modelar, la posición de los pies y de las manos, etc.

Tomoyo le mostró a Sakura como se hacia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Si gracias, Tomoyo, por todo- la abrazo.

De nada, para eso estamos las amigas- respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

5 minutos para salir- dijo una muchacha encargada.

Bueno adiós, suerte- le dijo Tomoyo, se fue.

En eso cuando ya estaba lista para salir en ropa casual vio quien iba en frente de ella, Carly.

Carly volteo a ver y vio a su peor enemiga.

Tu que haces aquí- le dijo Carly.

Voy a modelar- dijo Sakura con tono de obviedad.

¿Que?-

Lo que escuchaste, y apúrate porque ya vas a salir- en ese momento comenzó la música y comenzaron a salir las participantes.

Comenzamos con Karla- dijo el anunciador.

Ahora Julia-

Lizzette-

Raquel-

Isela-

Odalis-

Mayte-

Alejandra-

Mariela-

Jessy-

Todos aplaudieron.

Carly- en este momento Carly salio, ella llevaba un jean azul pegado, una camisa azul de tirantes. Todos le aplaudieron.

Sakura- Sakura salio con un short corto verde con rayas, una camisa verde que en vez de tirantes era vuelo, una boina beige, el pelo suelto, unas sandalias de tacón mediano verde con una flor grande.

Todos los que estaban en el publico se pararon y le aplaudieron mucho, mas que a las otras.

Sakura avanzo hasta la el fin de la pasarela, y puso sus manos en su cinturas, y inclino la cintura para un lado. Se dio la vuelta haciendo la misma pose, para que la vieran por detrás y siguió caminando.

Todos gritaron y la vitorearon.

Todas las modelos fueron adentros y se cambiaron a sus vestidos de gala. Se los pusieron y se comenzaron a maquillar.

Esperemos unos minutos a que las modelos se terminen de alistar- anuncio el muchacho.

Ya cuando todas estaban listas. El anunciador dijo:

Ahora las modelos van a salir en traje de gala-

Karla-

Julia-

Lizzette-

Raquel-

Isela-

Odalis-

Mayte-

Alejandra-

Mariela-

Jessy-

Carly- Carly salio con un vestido negro corto, con tirantes, apretado de la cintura. Le aplaudieron.

Sakura- Sakura salio con un vestido largo rosado suave, que enmarcaba el cuerpo que tenía, era de un tirante, con perla arribas que caía hasta la parte de abajo del vestido, estaba preciosa.

Shaoran la quedo viendo.

Se ve tan linda- pensó sonrió.

Sakura vio en el publico a Shaoran y sin querer le sonrió también.

Shaoran la vio sonriendo- que linda sonrisa- le aplaudió

Todos le aplaudieron mucho.

Salieron todas las modelos.

Ahora esperaremos un breve receso para que las modelos se cambien de ropa al traje de baño- dijo el anunciador.

Dicho estos la audiencia que era hombres celebraron con gritos, las mujeres solo aplaudieron.

Sakura se puso su traje de baño, unos zapatos de tacón alto y se miro al espejo. Se sonrojo al ver su traje.

El anunciador comenzó a nombrar las participantes otra vez.

Karla-

Julia-

Lizzette-

Raquel-

Isela-

Odalis-

Mayte-

Alejandra-

Mariela-

Jessy-

Carly- Carly salio con un traje de baño de 2 piezas, verde.

Sakura- cuando la nombraron todos los varones estaban muy atentos.

Ella salio y todos comenzaron a aplaudir muy fuerte. Ella andaba con un traje de baño de 2 piezas negro con crema, su bikini era a la cintura, y su parte de arriba era solo el brazier y a tras era solo de cuerda. Este traje mostraba el escultural cuerpo que tenia, sus curvas bien hechas.

La mayoría de los varones le chiflaban y gritaban piropos. Shaoran se movió para estar en la parte de en frente de la pasarela. Sakura camino hace en frente de la pasarela viendo a Shaoran, y este a ella. Sakura poso en frente de el. Shaoran abrió la boca de asombro. Entonces Eriol se acerco y le dijo:

Hombre amigo, cierra la boca estas babeando-

Shaoran salio de su trance y cerro la boca, secándosela.

Eriol se rió de el, estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de Sakura.

Tomoyo que estaba a su lado también estaba riendo.

Sakura de reojo vio lo que paso y sonrió.

Ahora vamos a esperar el veredicto del juez para nombrar la ganadora de entre todas estas bellezas- dijo el anunciador. Un muchacho se le acerco con una carta que decía el veredicto final.

Yo voy a ganar- dijo Carly por detrás de Sakura.

Si claro, si tú lo dices- le respondió Sakura sarcásticamente.

El tercer lugar es de Jessy- grito el anunciador. Ella salio y recibió su diploma.

El segundo lugar es de Carly-

¿Que?- grito Carly- como el segundo- dijo mientras salía. Ella recibió su medalla y su diploma.

Y el primer lugar es de…por su belleza, actitud y popularidad…- el anunciador espero un momento y dijo- Sakura kinomoto.

Sakura sonrió y salio. Ella recibió un trofeo muy grande, un diploma y una medalla. Todos la vitorearon y celebraron la victoria de Sakura.

Carly la quedo viendo con odio.

Sakura, me lo vas a pagar muy caro- pensó.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Gracias a: **

**Esmeraldy- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Bueno en este capitulo Shaoran todavía anda como corderito. Pero puse un momento S&S solo para el. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Melimalfoy- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Si Shaoran no debió tratarla así, pero va a sufrir un poco hasta que Sakura lo perdone realmente. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Lilsblackpotter- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Hice este capitulo mas largo, especialmente para ustedes. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Ana- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Pienso hacer que sufra un poco mas no te preocupes. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Luna box- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Muchas gracias por tu idea, la veras muy pronto. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Vampire Princess Miyu**-¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Shaoran tiene que hacer muchas cosas para que lo Sakura sea la novia, ya lo veras. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Undine**-¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Si cada vez va aumentando, espero que el otro capitulo me quede igual o mas largo que este. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Cherry Ángel Moon- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Bueno Eriol y Tomoyo ya son novios, y no va a sufrir tanto Shaoran, eso creo, jajaja. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Ángel****- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Si le puse un poco de que Shaoran estaba babeando por Sakura, yo me reí mucho esa parte. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Rosh Bernal- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Que bueno que te fascino el capitulo, y si tienes razón pero no es en este capitulo, así que continua leyendo y lo averiguaras. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Sango-Tsunade**-¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Nena Li- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Si nadie se mete con Sakura Kinomoto sin encontrársela. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Acseisks- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Bueno hice este capitulo largo también especialmente para ustedes.¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también¡Deja review! Adiós.

**Jessy- **¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior¡Espero que te guste este capitulo también! Deja review! Adiós.

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Les quería decir que este capitulo me quedo raro, no muy emocionante, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy emociónate porque va a ver una sorpresa¡se los prometo! Bueno hice este capitulo largo también especialmente para ustedes. Así que dejen reviews ¡por favor! Adiós. **


	5. El accidente

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

¡Hola! En este capitulo incluí una canción que no me pertenece a mí, sino al compositor y a Eiza Gonzáles. Lean las notas de la autora, por favor. Adiós.

**El Accidente**

Sakura sonrió y salio. Ella recibió un trofeo muy grande, un diploma y una medalla. Todos la vitorearon y celebraron la victoria de Sakura.

Carly la quedo viendo con odio.

Sakura, me lo vas a pagar muy caro- pensó.

**Al**** día siguiente **

Sakura llevo a la escuela un short corto rojo con una camisa blanca de tirantes con vuelo arriba, una sandalias blanca de plataforma bajas. Su pelo estaba suelto como siempre caía en cascadas mostrando toda su belleza.

**En receso**

Shaoran fue a bajo del árbol de cerezo, el lugar preferido de Sakura.

¿Porque le gustara venir tanto aquí? – pregunto al aire. Cerró los ojos y se la imagino como el día en que le había dado un beso. Sintió una paz recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien sentir el viento en su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos. Escucho que alguien se acercaba y se fue a esconder a unos arbustos ahí cerca.

&&&&&&&

Tomoyo disculpa, pero prefiero ir al árbol a pensar un poco- dijo Sakura.

Si claro, nosotros vamos a estar en la cafetería, por si quieres ir- le respondió. Tomoyo se fue con Eriol a la cafetería y Sakura se fue al árbol de cerezo.

Me gusta venir aquí- dijo Sakura cuando llego al árbol de cerezo y no noto que alguien estaba en los arbustos observándola- me ayuda a pensar- sonrió, este si era su lugar favorito.

Shaoran la observaba desde los arbustos, se miraba tan linda cuando el viento hacia que sus cabellos se muevan a su compás, y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura recordó a Shaoran- ¿Porque?- pensó- ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?

En ese momento recordó una canción que se parecía a lo que ella sentía. Comenzó a entonarla:

**Tú eres todo para mí, yo no creía más que en ti,**

**Y te llegaste a convertir en mi religión, **

**Tú eras todo y nada más, eras mi voz, eras mi hogar, **

**En medio de la soledad una bendición, **

**Pero algo extraño sucedió, mi cuento de hada se acabo, **

**Dijiste adiós, y me rompiste el corazón. **

**Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos, **

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo. **

**Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos, **

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo. **

Cuando termino, un lagrima resbalo por su cara.

Shaoran, mientras Sakura estaba cantando la canción, sintió una piedra en el corazón, sintió todo el dolor que Sakura había sentido cuando el dijo las tonterías que había dicho, sintió en su ser, cada lagrima que sus ojos habían derramado. Cuando vio que una lagrima salio de sus ojos se levanto inmediatamente y fue donde ella.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Shaoran.

El se acerco a ella y le paso un dedo por su mejilla secándole las lágrimas.

¿Shaoran desde cuando estas ahí? – pregunto sorprendida.

Lo suficiente, para darme cuenta de cuanto te hice sufrir- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura observo sus ojos, esos ojos que la volvían loca, y vio que decía la verdad.

Hizo silencio para que continuara-

Sakura yo…-

Alto- le dijo ella- ya basta.

Salio corriendo para el edificio.

Shaoran comprendió que ella estaba dolida. La comenzó a seguir.

&&&&&&&&&

Carly vio desde lejos que Shaoran se acerco a Sakura y le toco la mejilla y también vio cuando ella salio corriendo y el tras de ella. Ella estaba furiosa. Fue donde Sakura estaba.

Sakura subió unas escaleras, después las bajo y después la volvía a subir. A la segunda vez de subir las escaleras se encontró con Carly en la última escalera.

Necesito hablar contigo- le exigió Carly a Sakura.

Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo- le respondió ella haciéndose para un lado, para seguir avanzando, pero Carly se paro en frente para impedirle el paso.

No, vas a hablar conmigo- le dijo- tu me robaste el amor de Shaoran.

Yo no te robe nada- le dijo Sakura- el no te quiere, así que por favor, dame permiso y deja de humillarte de esta forma.

¿Qué?- le grito Carly- además de ser una mentirosa, eres metida, por que no solo eso me robaste el amor de Shaoran sino también la popularidad y la victoria en el modelaje.

Mira- le dijo Sakura sin elevar la voz como Carly- yo no soy mentirosa, no te robe nada, porque el modelaje, lo gane limpiamente, y sobre Shaoran yo no hice nada.

¿A sí?- le pregunto Carly- y porque el anda tras de ti eres una cualquiera.

La que es una cualquiera no soy yo, eres tú, por andar de arrastrada con el- le dijo Sakura.

En este momento ya varias personas se habían agrupado en ese momento y estaban escuchando la pelea.

Carly se enojo tanto que empujo a Sakura por las escaleras.

A Sakura no le quedo tiempo ni de agarrarse del borde porque estaba rodando por las escaleras.

Se escucho el grito ahogado de todas las personas que estaban ahí, por lo que Carly había hecho.

Carly se asusto porque ella iba rodando por las escaleras.

Cuando ella iba rodando por las escaleras, grito y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Shaoran ya había llegado al lugar y vio cuando empujaron a Sakura. Trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo, y bajo corriendo para verla. La levanto entre sus manos.

Sakura, ¿Sakura estas bien?- le pregunto.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada ámbar- Shaoran- dijo levanto la mano le toco la mejilla y después se desmayo otra vez.

Lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en los ojos de Shaoran.

Llamen una ambulancia- grito, pero nadie se movió- que no me escucharon llamen una ambulancia-

En ese momento unos llamaron a una ambulancia y Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron al lugar.

Tomoyo al ver a Sakura inconciente en los brazos de Shaoran comenzó a llorar-

¿Qué paso? – pregunto entre sollozos.

Shaoran miro las escaleras y después a Carly que estaba como en un trance arriba ella sola.

TU- grito Tomoyo, e iba a ir arriba pero Eriol la detuvo y la abrazo. Ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y se abrazo de el.

Todos los que estaban alrededor, lagrimas le comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Sakura era una chica muy amable, y no le hacia mal a nadie, Carly era la mala, la que causo el accidente de la inocente Sakura.

Todos miraron a Carly hacia arriba con odio. Ella solo se quedo ahí parada.

Shaoran ya estaba llorando a torrentes, le lloraba a Sakura en su pecho-

Sakura no te puedes ir, te necesito aquí conmigo- le susurraba a ella en el oído.

Pero ella no se despertaba.

La ambulancia llego y le pusieron un collar de cuello y la subieron a una camilla.

Solo una persona se puede ir en la ambulancia con ella- dijo el paramédico

Tomoyo miro a Shaoran y asintió. El se subió a la ambulancia y agarro la mano de Sakura y cerraron las puertas.

Te llevo al hospital- le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo abrazándola.

Ella asintió mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte de el.

**En el hospital**

Shaoran estaba en la sala de espera, estaba muy, muy preocupado, estaba caminando de un lado para el otro, esperando que le avisaran algo de Sakura.

En eso llego Eriol y Tomoyo. Tomoyo abrazo a Shaoran y después el saludo a Eriol.

¿Alguna noticia de Sakura?- le pregunto Tomoyo.

No nadie me dice nada- dijo desesperado Shaoran.

Cálmate, Sakura necesita de nuestro apoyo- dijo Eriol.

El asintió.

Un doctor salio y dijo:

Ustedes son amigos o familiares de Sakura kinomoto-

Todos asintieron.

Ella tiene un hematoma subdural, y le tenemos que hacer una tomografía- explico el doctor.

¿Que es eso?- preguntaron todos.

Es causado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en este caso, por la caída que tuvo de las escaleras- dijo el doctor- en este momento esta en un estado muy crítico, todo mejorara hasta que recobre el conocimiento, porque se encuentra inconciente.

Tomoyo se abrazo de Eriol, y este la consoló, Shaoran se sentó y lagrimas se formaron otra vez.

Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo el

No- dijo Tomoyo- la culpa es de Carly, su envidia es la culpable, y tú no tienes nada que ver.

Shaoran asintió.

Ahora Sakura necesita que estemos con ella- dijo Tomoyo- ya que su padre esta de viaje.

Y ¿su madre?- pregunto Shaoran-

Se murió cuando ella estaba pequeña- respondió Tomoyo- y su hermano se caso y se fue a vivir muy lejos-

¿Ella esta sola?- dijo Shaoran mas como afirmación que como pregunta, entendiendo porque Sakura se vestía como lo hacia antes.

El doctor salio- al parecer no es nada grave, la tomografía salio muy bien, pero ahora tendremos que esperar a que despierte la paciente- explico- eso seria una señal de que todo estaría bien.

¿Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto Shaoran

El doctor lo pensó un momento- esta bien, pero solo puede pasar uno, y pocos minutos-

Ve tú- dijo Tomoyo.

Gracias- le sonrió Shaoran y entro en la habitación de Sakura.

Ella estaba acostada en la camilla, arropada, con los brazos a sus lados, y una manguera en su nariz, y unos aparatos conectados a esta manguera. Estaba un poco pálida.

Se acerco a su cama, le agarro la mano, y se sentó en un sofá ahí cerca. Después de un ato de paro y se acerco a ella. La miro detenidamente. Acerco un dedo y le acaricio la mejilla.

Sakura- le dijo con voz suave y tierna- despierta por favor, mira que te necesito, te necesitamos.

Sakura no se movió.

Sakura, no quiero perderte- continuo acariciando su mejilla- quiero decirte algo… algo que es muy importante. Ahora entiendo porque te vestías de la manera en que lo hacías, porque no hubo nadie que te dijera como lo deberías hacer, ¿no? Y perdón por lo que dije, era un tonto, no sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Perdón- paro pero continuo- También te quiero decir que yo te amo. Si, te amo. Me di cuenta desde que te vi, ya tu nuevo ser, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, tu sonrisa ilumina mi día, me imagino tu cara todo el tiempo, hasta cuando duermo tu imagen, se me viene a la mente. Te amo- término.

En ese momento como si las palabras y las caricias de Shaoran le hubieran dado energía, Sakura fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, poco a poco, y lo primero que se encontró fue con la mirada ámbar sonriéndole.

Shaoran vio que Sakura estaba despertando e inmediatamente una sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Sakura sonrió un poco. ¿Que paso?- pregunto.

Shaoran puso el dedo en su boca para que callara.

Tienes que descansar, voy a llamar al doctor para avisarle que ya despertaste- le dijo y beso su frente.

Al contacto Sakura cerró los ojos. Ella asintió.

Lo vio salirse y sonrió completamente, el estaba a su lado- el estaba aquí- dijo.

Vio entrar al doctor y unas enfermeras.

&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran salio y llamo a los doctores, y le explico lo que había pasado, ellos entraron a la habitación.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Ella despertó- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo celebro y abrazo a Eriol.

Este le correspondió el abrazo, la acariciaba en la espalda- vez que te dije, ella se pondrá muy bien-

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Después de que los doctores examinaron a Sakura salieron a fuera.

Ella se va a recuperar pronto- explico el doctor- ya esta fuera de peligro, va a estar muy bien.

¿Podemos ir a verla?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Si, pero ella esta dormida en este momento, porque le aplicamos unos sedantes- dijo el doctor- pueden pasar por unos minutos.

Ellos entraron y vieron a Sakura dormir placidamente. Ellos sonrieron, estaban muy felices de que ella estuviera a salvo.

¿Qué le dijiste para que despertara? – le pregunto Tomoyo a Shaoran.

El solo se sonrojo.

Tomoyo capto el mensaje.

Tengo una idea- dijo Shaoran de repente y salio corriendo.

Eriol le pregunto que, que pasaba con la cabeza a Tomoyo y ella se encogió de brazos.

Shaoran fue a una floristería y hablo con al muchacha.

**En el hospital horas después**

Sakura abrió los ojos poco a poco, y lo primero que vio fue un montón de flores. Abrió los ojos completamente y Shaoran estaba dormido agarrado de su mano, y la habitación llena completamente de flores. Movió la otra mano libre y agarro una de las tarjetas que estaban en las flores. Ella leyó:

**Para la flor de cerezo más bella**

**De: Shaoran. **

Ella leyó otra:

**Para la flor de cerezo más hermosa, una flor**

**De: Shaoran. **

**Que te recuperes pronto**

**Te regalo una flor para una flor más bella, etc.**

Leyó muchas mas con lindos versos. Shaoran se despertó y vio a Sakura sonriendo leyendo una nota.

¿Te gusto? – pregunto.

Ella volteo- si mucho, gracias-

Oye, Sakura…- comenzó a decir Shaoran.

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa.

Yo…- en ese momento entraron Eriol y Tomoyo con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos.

Sakura ya despertaste- dijo Tomoyo y fue a abrazarla- ¡Que bueno!

Gracias- contesto ella- ¿Qué paso?

Todos se miraron.

Carly te empujo por las escaleras- contesto Shaoran.

Sakura recordó todo. Se toco la cabeza en la parte derecha.

¡¡Au!!- dijo- Me duele aquí.

Si, ahí es donde te golpeaste- dijo Tomoyo.

Y ¿Carly?- pregunto.

Lo ultimo que se es que la expulsaron del colegio, y no se le permite que se te acerque ni que vuelva al colegio.

Bueno, ya no me tendré que preocupar por ella, ¿no? –

Todos asintieron.

¿Qué hora es?-

Son las 9 de la noche-

¡Que tan tarde es!- exclamo Sakura- no deberían irse a su casa ya, ya es muy tarde para que estén aquí.

Pero te vamos a cuidar- dijo Tomoyo.

Pero ustedes van a ir a clase mañana, y necesitan descansar- dijo Sakura- además yo voy a estar bien, por favor- puso la carita de perrito.

Esta bien- acepto Tomoyo-pero cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas, aquí te dejo tu celular, cualquier cosa, ¿okay?-

Sakura asintió sonriendo.

Mañana vamos a pasar por la mañana y la tarde también, ¿esta bien?- dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió.

Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y se despidió de ella, lo mismo hizo Erio y Shaoran, pero cuando Shaoran se acerco a darle el beso, Eriol movió un poco la cama, lo que hizo que tropezara y cayera encima de Sakura.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Perdón – dijo Shaoran.

No hay problema- contesto, se despidieron y todos se fueron.

**Afuera del hospital**

Bueno te voy a dejar a tu casa- le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo. Ella asintió.

Yo me voy para la mía- dijo Shaoran.

Todos se despidieron.

Buen plan- dijo Tomoyo a Eriol cuando estaban solos- lo de Sakura y Shaoran-

Eriol sonrió- lo se- Recibió un empujo de parte de su novia- es cierto- se encogió de brazos y la abrazo.

**En el hospital**

Sakura vio a su alrededor, vio como 20 floreros llenos de flores de diferentes colores, rosadas, blancas, amarillas, rojas, moradas etc. Sonrió, vio que en todas había una tarjeta con un mensaje diferente.

Algunas eran flores de cerezo, otras eran rosas rojas, otras eran claveles, margaritas, azucenas, etc.

A ella le encantaban las flores.

Se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana.

_El se acerco a ella y le paso un dedo por su mejilla __secándole las lágrimas. _

_¿Shaoran desde cuando estas ahí? – pregunto sorprendida. _

_Lo suficiente, para darme cuenta de cuanto te hice sufrir- dijo Shaoran. _

¿Será cierto lo que habrá dicho?- pregunto Sakura- en sus ojos no vi mentiras, tal vez es cierto lo que dijo- una esperanza nació dentro de ella.

Se durmió.

**Al ****día siguiente **

Alguien rozo una rosa por su nariz hasta llegar a su boca. Ella movió la cara y luego abrió los ojos.

Que bella se ve cuando duerme- pensó Shaoran mientras pasaba una rosa por su cara. Sonrió al ver que se estaba despertando.

Había una rosa roja en frente de ella con un moño- Buenos Días, bella durmiente- le dio alguien.

Volteo a ver quien hablaba y se encontró con Shaoran.

Buenos Días- contesto ella sonriendo.

¿Descansaste? ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto.

Si, gracias- sonrió ella.

¡Que bien! Tal vez así te den de alta mas rápido- dijo el sonriendo.

¿Hace mucho llevas ahí viéndome? – pregunto Sakura.

Lo suficiente para admirar tu belleza- contesto.

Se sonrojo.

Cuando iba a contestar entraron Eriol y Tomoyo agarrados de la mano a la habitación.

Buenos Días- saludaron.

Buenos Días-

¿Como amaneciste, Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Con mucha energía para salir de aquí- dijo entusiasmada correspondiendo el abrazo.

Eso, esta muy bien- dijo Tomoyo- así te van a dar de alta muy pronto-

Si, eso es lo que le estaba diciendo- dijo Shaoran.

El doctor entro- buenos días, me permiten examinar a la paciente por favor-

Si claro- todos se salieron.

**Después ****de un rato**

El doctor salio.

¿Cuándo le van a dar de alta doctor? – preguntaron.

La paciente ya esta mejor, hoy en la tarde es posible que se le dé de alta-

Todos celebraron.

Tengo una idea- dijo Tomoyo- Voy a convencer a Sakura que se vaya a dormir a mi casa, y le preparamos una sorpresa, un cartel que diga bienvenida Sakura, bocadillo, rentamos películas, etc.

Todos asintieron.

**En la tarde**

Ya le habían dado de alta a Sakura, y Tomoyo estaba convenciéndola de que se fuera a su casa a dormir.

Vamos Sakura, o si no vas a estar sola en tu casa y ¿si algo pasa?, nadie te va ayudar- dijo Tomoyo- por favor hazlo por mi- puso la cara de perrito.

Esta bien- al fin cedió Sakura- y ¿mi ropa? tengo que ir a traerla-

Ya todo esta empacado- dijo Tomoyo.

Ya cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, todo estaba oscuro.

Entonces Sakura entro y…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Muchas Gracias a: **

**Lilsblackpotter- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Bueno dije que había emoción y espero haberla puesto en este y en el próximo. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Rosh Bernal**- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Si, no era sorpresa que Sakura haya ganado el modelaje. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Ángel- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Si, verdad que fue muy chistosa la cara que puso Shaoran. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Vampiro Princesa Miyu**- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Si un océano entero, te lo aseguro. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Beatriz Ventura**- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Claro que va a sufrir para que aprenda y así va a pensar dos veces o más antes de decir algo malo. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Esmeraldy**- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Vas a ver mas de Shaoran arrastrándose por Sakura. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Nena Li**-¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Shaoran estuvo baboso y Carly, pues si, las malas siempre pierden. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Undine**- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Bueno en este capitulo hubo momentos S&S y van a haber mas. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Cherry angel Moon- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Yo me reí mucho cuando escribe la parte de Shaoran babeando. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Ana- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que la historia te atrape cada vez más. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Luna Box- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Cierto pero para hacerla sufrir con que ella el segundo y Sakura el primero. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Melimalfoy- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Shaoran va a sufrir por no valorar a Sakura. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Sango Tsunade-**¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**Jessy- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me deje un review. Adiós.

**¡¡Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza, es que el Internet en mi computadora se fue por varias semanas y no pude actualizar mi historia. Tuve que ir a la casa de mi tía para actualizar. ¡¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! Decidí dejar el capitulo ahí, porque iba a ser muy largo si continuaba, así que habrán muchas sorpresas en el próximo capitulo. Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto este capitulo? Me lo pueden decir a través de un review. ¡Por favor! La canción que puse es interpretada por Lola (Eiza González) y se llama: "Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio" o también "Masoquismo", el nombre varía. Bueno espero que me dejen review. Adiós. **


	6. El Problema y la Prueba

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

¡Hola! Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización, hasta las notas de autora. Adiós. Prosigamos con el capitulo…

**El problema y la prueba**

Vamos Sakura, o si no vas a estar sola en tu casa y ¿si algo pasa?, nadie te va ayudar- dijo Tomoyo- por favor hazlo por mi- puso la cara de perrito.

Esta bien- al fin cedió Sakura- y ¿mi ropa? tengo que ir a traerla-

Ya todo esta empacado- dijo Tomoyo.

Ya cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, todo estaba oscuro.

Entonces Sakura entro y…

¡¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!!- gritaron Shaoran y Eriol.

Sakura dio un brinco y sonrió- Me asustaron- ella leyó el rotulo.

Bienvenida Sakura- en letras grandes y rosadas en cartulina con estampado de flores de cerezo.

Muchas gracias- agradeció a todos- Me encanto la sorpresa.

Bueno, ya que te gusto, tengo pizza, helado, y vamos a ver películas- dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

Así que comieron pizza y se divirtieron mucho. A la hora de ver películas se sentaron en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla de Tomoyo, en un orden según el plan de Tomoyo. Las muchachas a la orilla y los varones en medio, o sea Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y después Sakura.

¿Qué película vamos a ver? – pregunto Sakura.

Cuando un extraño llama- dio Tomoyo tranquila.

¡¡Que!! – Grito Sakura- Tomoyo sabes que detesto películas de miedo.

Vamos Sakura, cálmate la película va a comenzar-

Sakura se tuvo que sentar en su lugar.

La película comenzó. En una parte donde un amigo de la muchacha la llama y le dice que la llamada es de adentro de la casa y ella vio una sombra, Sakura dio un brinco, se le olvido quien estaba a su lado y lo abrazo.

Shaoran se puso rojito como un tomate, al ver que Sakura lo abrazo, pero la abrazo para que se calmara.

En otra parte donde el malo apareció atrás de la muchacha con un cuchillo, Sakura cerró los ojos y se aferro más a Shaoran.

Shaoran sintió el aroma de Sakura, sintió que era a flor de cerezo, su olor se interno en su mente. El sonrió y abrazo más a Sakura.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonreían al ver lo que pasa.

Sakura se paso toda la película con los ojos cerrados, y abrazada de Shaoran.

Sakura-

¿Si? –

Ya término la película- le dijo Shaoran.

Ella levanto la cabeza y vio a quien estaba abrazada, se separo inmediatamente.

Perdón- le dijo sonrojada.

El solo sonrió.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaba sonriendo, su plan estaba funcionando.

Tomoyo vio afuera y que ya era de noche- Oigan, ya es tarde creo que deberían irse ya-

Si es cierto- asintieron los varones.

Eriol se despidió con un beso en la boca de Tomoyo y un abrazo de Sakura.

Que te mejores- le dijo Eriol a Sakura.

Shaoran abrazo a Tomoyo, y a Sakura la iba a abrazar cuando se paro.

Adiós- dijo el- te esperamos mañana en el colegio- sonrió.

Si, Adiós- le contesto ella. Se quedaron viendo un rato, y Sakura volteo su mirada y el salio.

Tomoyo solo la quedo viendo.

¿Que?- dijo Sakura.

Ella solo se encogió de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura llevaba sandalias rosadas bajas, un jean que en las bolsas de atrás tenían una flor rosada, el jean era largo y remarcaba su figura, la camisa era de un tirante y en el otro media manga que era un poco mas abajo del hombro, era rosada claro y era larga y pegada al cuerpo remarcando las curvas de Sakura, el pelo estaba suelto y un clic a lado derecho, aritos de flor de cerezo, una pulsera rosada de flores que tenia corazones en su mano.

Ella iba caminando con Tomoyo y Eriol, cuando alguien la paro.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con nada más que con la misma Carly, pero era diferente, sus ojos se miraban hinchados y rojos, y no andaba vestida como se vestía antes, y andaba sin el exceso de maquillaje que usaba.

¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le grito Tomoyo, se le iba a acercar cuando Sakura la paro.

Alto, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- quiere decir algo.

Ya todos los estudiantes se habían reunidos ante el suceso y miraban a Carly con odio.

Sakura- comenzó Carly y miro a todos alrededor y se sintió mas mal de lo que ya se sentía.

¿Si?-

En eso llego Shaoran y vio a Carly, le iba a gritar un montón de cosas, pero vio a Sakura en frente de ella. Se paro ha escuchar que decían.

Quiero pedirte perdón- dijo Carly- perdón por todo lo que te hecho, perdón por el accidente, por los empujones, los insultos, todas las malas pasadas. Perdón. Estoy muy arrepentida.

Todos le gritaron: Mentirosa, buh, buh, buh.

Sakura se quedo callada, y la quedo viendo. La observo durante un largo rato mirando en sus ojos- Parece que dice la verdad- pensó Sakura.

Carly se hinco antes los pies de Sakura y dijo: perdón, en serio, en estos días he recapacitado, y he cambiado, me di cuenta de todo lo malo que he hecho, perdón.

Recordó entonces Carly como en su cama había pasado noches de insomnio pensando en lo que le podía pasar a Sakura, lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía culpable, el remordimiento no la dejaba de acechar, no la dejaba vivir.

Levántate- le dijo Sakura mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y sonrió- te perdono.

Todos dijeron que como era posible.

Me di cuente que cambiaste- dijo Sakura- y espero que desde ahora seas una mejor persona.

Como puede ser tan buena, como para perdonar a la persona que la tiro de las escaleras- pensó Shaoran sonriendo al ver al fin el corazón de Sakura, que era puro, sin odio ni rencor.

Carly miro a los ojos a Sakura y sonrió- Muchas Gracias, eres muy buena persona.

Todos sonrieron al darse cuenta que Sakura era una persona muy especial.

Te prometo que desde ahora en mi otro colegio no voy a hacer nada malo- le dijo Carly levantando una mano.

Promesa- dijo Sakura.

Si- asintió Carly.

Ambas se dieron la mano.

Todos aplaudieron.

Carly abrazo a Sakura, esta le correspondió el abrazo y después Carly se fue y todos se dispersaron.

¿Porque hiciste eso?- le pregunto Tomoyo.

Porque las personas pueden cambiar si nosotros le damos la oportunidad para hacerlo- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Es cierto- dijo Tomoyo y miro a Shaoran. Abrazo a Sakura- eres una persona muy especial-

Gracias-

Vamonos o llegaremos tarde a clase-

Shaoran al ver lo que ocurrió, sonrió- ya me he decidido hoy le voy a decir lo que siento.

Se fue a clase.

**En receso**

¿Sakura te esperamos en el árbol de cerezo?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Ella asintió.

Se quedo sentada un rato en su asiento, todos habían salido ya- ¿Porque siento que algo malo va a ocurrir?- se toco el pecho, ahí sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

&&&&&&&&

Shaoran vio a Tomoyo y Eriol en el árbol de cerezo pero ha Sakura no- ¿Porque siento que algo malo esta por ocurrir?, espero que nada malo suceda otra vez- y espero a ver cuando llegaba Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura decidió ir donde Tomoyo y Eriol.

Ella iba caminando cuando alguien al agarro y la metió a una aula vacía. Se asusto mucho, volteo a ver quien era. Vio a Tenchi.

Me asustaste- le dijo Sakura.

Vi lo que hiciste con Carly- dijo Tenchi- eres muy buena persona.

Gracias- dijo Sakura- pero tengo que irme me están esperando.

La agarro fuerte de la mano- Espera tengo que hablar contigo.

Sakura miro su brazo y lo miro a el, el la soltó.

Tengo que decirte que desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamore de ti- le dijo Tenchi.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante, y callo para que continuara.

Entonces quiero pedirte que seas mi novia-

Yo…, Tenchi, yo no puedo- dijo Sakura- lo siento, pero no siento lo mismo por ti, pero aun podemos ser amigos-

No, no se puede ser tu amigo, con ese cuerpo- dijo Tenchi mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura se sintió incomoda con su mirada, y intento salir del aula, pero Tenchi la sujeto de la mano.

Tenchi suéltame, me lastimas- le dijo Sakura.

Tenchi no lo hizo y le agarro la otra mano y la pego a la pared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo se estaba preocupando de que Sakura no haya llegado.

Cálmate- le dijo Eriol- ya va a venir.

¿Y si algo le pasa?- pregunto.

Ella va a estar bien- le aseguro Eriol.

Shaoran fue caminando a donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo.

¿Y Sakura?- pregunto.

No se, ella quedo en vernos aquí, pero no ha llegado y estoy preocupada- le dijo Tomoyo.

Shaoran sintió que Sakura estaba en peligro, y salio corriendo.

&&&&&&&&&

¿Que haces?- le pregunto Sakura- Suéltame.

Tenchi la vio de una manera muy pervertida.

Sakura se asusto aun más.

Tenchi la iba a besar cunado ella movió su cara. Tenchi soltó un gruñido. El comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ayuda- gritaba Sakura-

Nadie te va ayudar- le dijo Tenchi sonriendo- estamos solo.

Shaoran ayúdame- pensó Sakura- ayúdame.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ella luchaba por liberarse de las manos de Tenchi pero el era mas fuerte que ella.

Este deslizaba su boca por el cuello de Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

Detente por favor, detente-

No puedo- dijo Tenchi parando por un momento- no quiero. La soltó de un brazo y esta recorría la espalda de Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran andaba corriendo por todo el colegio buscando a Sakura. Fue al aula, al patio, a computación, a laboratorio, a la cafetería, pero en ningún lado estaba Sakura. Entonces sintió en su ser como Sakura le pedía ayuda, y se preocupo aun mas, su presentimiento era cierto. Entonces se paro a pensar y en el único lugar en el que no había buscado es en las aulas solitarias de atrás del edificio. Corrió hacia allá con todo su fuerza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenchi comenzó a besarla en el cuello otra vez, se iba deslizándose por el brazo.

Sakura lloraba a chorros,- Detente, detente- suplicaba Sakura- alguien que me ayude- grito.

Tenchi se paro, esta aprovechando la debilidad de Sakura por su enfermedad. Le puso la mano en la boca para que ya no hablara. Y continuo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Metió la mano por la espalda de Sakura.

Sakura lucho con toda su fuerza, lo pateo y se pudo liberar por un momento antes de que le bajara el zipper de la camisa. Corrió, pero Tenchi la agarro de las piernas y Sakura cayo. Agarro sus brazos y la iba a besar en la boca pero ella movió la cabeza para un lado.

Tenchi la levanto por las manos y la tiro contra la pared.

Sakura se quejo por el dolor que le causo el golpe de la pared. Se sentía débil, el doctor que le había dicho que no hiciera esfuerzo para que se recuperara.

Tenchi la agarro de una mano, y la otra la metió por la espalda para bajarle el zipper a Sakura de la camisa.

&&&&&&&

Shaoran ya iba abriendo casi todas las aulas pero no había nada. Solo le faltaba una por revisar se acerco y la abrió.

&&&&&&&

Tenchi ya iba por la mitad del zipper y estaba besándola en el cuello cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Sakura volteo y vio a Shaoran, le suplico con los ojos que la ayudara.

Tenchi volteo- ¿Quien rayos e…? – no pudo terminar porque recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Shaoran lo que hizo que soltara a Sakura y esta cayera la suelo.

&&&&&&

Cuando abrió Shaoran la puerta de encontró con Tenchi que tenia atrapada a Sakura y que además le estaba bajando el zipper de la camisa y besándola en el cuello. Vio a Sakura que estaba llorando. Se enfureció increíblemente, y lo primero que hizo fue golpear a Tenchi con toda su fuerza.

Sakura cayó fuertemente al piso. Shaoran fue a donde ella y la miro.

Cuidado- grito Sakura porque Tenchi estaba tras de el listo para atacarlo.

Shaoran agarro a Sakura y se tiro a un lado. Coloco a Sakura tras de el, y se puso en guardia. Miro a Tenchi con odio.

Tenchi estaba sangrando del labio, tenia la mejilla rota y sangraba también, y esta toda morada. El ataco a Shaoran pero este detuvo su ataque y le pego un puñetazo en el estomago con mucha mas fuerza, lo que hizo que Tenchi se doblara del dolor y cayera al piso.

Eso fue por meterte con Sakura-le grito Shaoran. Le dio otro puñetazo- este es por tan siquiera tocarle un cabello de su cabeza- le dio otro puñetazo- este por cada uno de los besos que le diste sin que ella quisiera- y le iba a dar otros cuantos mas cuando Sakura lo detuvo llorando.

Ya basta- le dijo llorando- por favor.

Shaoran se paro. Tenchi estaba inconciente en el piso.

Sakura se abrazo de Shaoran. Ella estaba temblando.

Shaoran le correspondió el abrazo- Cálmate- le dijo- yo estoy aquí para protegerte-

Sakura asintió y se abrazo mas fuerte de el.

Shaoran le acariciaba la espalda para tratar de calmarla, de arriba hacia abajo.

Te prometo- le comenzó a decir y le toco la barbilla para que viera hacia arriba- te prometo que ese infeliz no te va a hacer nada mas, yo te voy a proteger siempre- sonrió.

Sakura sonrió- Gracias.

Ambos de miraron a los ojos, el tiempo pareció detenerse, Shaoran inclino la cabeza y beso a Sakura en la frente.

Todo va a estar bien- le aseguro Shaoran mientras seguían abrazados.

De repente Sakura se sintió muy débil y cerró los ojos y se desmayo.

Shaoran la sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso. La arregosto en el piso y el tenia en sus brazos la cabeza de ella. La miro con preocupación.

Sakura, despierta por favor- dijo el, concluyo que es por el susto y porque acaba de salir del hospital.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura se movió, y lo primero que vio fue la mirada ambarina de Shaoran.

Se asusto y se abrazo de el.

Tranquila todo esta bien, recuerda la promesa- dijo Shaoran.

Ella asintió.

Se sentaron, y Sakura no se soltó de Shaoran. Sakura ya había parado de llorar y de temblar.

Shaoran le levanto la cara para ver sus ojos esmeraldas. Estos brillaban como una piedra muy valiosa. Shaoran le paso el dedo por los ojos, Sakura los cerro por un momento.

Los volvió a abrir y vio los ojos de Shaoran, el color ámbar, sus bellos ojos que le decían que todo estaría muy bien.

Shaoran se fue acercando a los labios de Sakura, la distancia iba disminuyendo hasta que llego a rozarlos, su tacto fue dulce. Pero se separo.

Sakura lo miro extrañada, extrañando el tacto de sus labios.

Sakura tengo que decirte algo- le dijo Shaoran.

Ella lo miro atentamente, muy nerviosa.

Es algo…- decía Shaoran- de mis sentimientos.

Sakura se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Yo, siento que me he enamorado de ti- le dijo muy rápido.

Sakura se quedo como en una especie de trance.

He descubierto la gran persona que eres, el gran corazón que tienes, que lo demostraste con lo que hiciste con Carly, y me di cuenta del error que hice al juzgar sin conocerte en realidad. No sabía lo que decía. Ahora no te puedo sacar de mi mente, hasta en los sueños apareces tu, en todo lo que veo, lo que sueño, estas tu.

Entonces Sakura recordó las hirientes palabras de Shaoran.

Te amo, Sakura- termino Shaoran- si, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Adentro de Sakura había una revolución de felicidad por la confesión, pero recordó su plan, y entonces dijo:

Pruébalo-

¿Que?-

Pruébalo- dijo Sakura- que lo que dices es cierto y no es mentira, que tus palabras dicen lo que en verdad sienten, y que no me estas engañando- dicho esto se levanto, lo miro- sorpréndeme- y salio del aula.

¿Que la sorprenda?- entonces Shaoran sonrió- …

**Fin del capitulo**

**Lilsblackpotter- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Ese detalle creo mas emoción por eso lo puse y parece que funciono muy bien. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Cherry ángel moon- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Si que bueno que Shaoran se dio cuente y así cambio su forma de pensar y actuar. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Luna-box- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Muchas gracias por tu idea, ves la utilice en este capitulo y demostrarle a Shaoran el gran corazón de Sakura. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Beatriz ventura- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! En este capitulo hubo mas momentos S&S que no interrumpieron E&T, y voy a poner mas. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Anónimo****- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Bueno muchas gracias por tu idea, la utilice en este capitulo, ¿Qué te parece? Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Jessy- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Carly sufrió mucho con la humillación que hizo cuando le pidió perdón a Sakura. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Ana- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! ¡¡Bueno, como leíste en este capitulo, hubo un enfrentamiento de Shaoran con Tenchi!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Esmeraldy- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Ahora se va a sentir más tranquilidad sin Tenchi y Carly. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Vampire Princess Miyu- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! ¡¡Esa Carly fue muy mala, y lo pago con la humillación!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Sango-Tsunade- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! ¡¡Espero que este capitulo me haya quedado muy bueno!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**LMUnidine- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! ¡¡Aquí hubo mas escenas S&S, y van a ver mas, y todavía falta un poco para el final!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Nena Li- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! ¡¡SI, con los encantos de Sakura hizo que Shaoran se arrepintiera de sus palabras!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Rosh Bernal- **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Esta vez Eriol y Tomoyo no interrumpieron a Sakura y shaoran. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me deje review. Adiós.

**Notas de autoras: **

**¡¡Hola!! ¡¡ Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews!!**** Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización, es que me fue de viaje por 4 días a La Ceiba y no pude actualizar hasta que regrese. Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews!! Adiós. **


	7. Las pruebas

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

¡Hola! Los poemas que incluí en este capitulo son de Fabián Ruiz, el es el autor. Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización, hasta las notas de autora. Adiós. Prosigamos con el capitulo…

**L****as pruebas**

Pruébalo-

¿Que?-

Pruébalo- dijo Sakura- que lo que dices es cierto y no es mentira, que tus palabras dicen lo que en verdad sienten, y que no me estas engañando- dicho esto se levanto, lo miro- sorpréndeme- y salio del aula.

¿Que la sorprenda?- entonces Shaoran sonrió- …

**A la mañana siguiente**

Sakura estaba desayunando en la casa de Tomoyo y recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Recordó lo que hizo Tenchi y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, prefirió olvidar eso. La declaración de Shaoran y su respuesta, al recordar eso suspiro y pensó en lo lindo que había sido Shaoran con ella. Una parte de ella le hubiera contestado que si pero la otra parte esta todavía un poco dolida con el. También recordó lo que paso después de que salio del aula.

**FlashBack**

Sakura iba corriendo y fue al árbol de cerezo. Ahí se encontró con Tomoyo y Eriol.

Tomoyo se acerco a ella. La miro y noto que había algo extraño en ella.

¿Qué paso Sakura?- pregunto.

Sakura levanto la cara y se abrazo de ella.

Eriol se acerco para ver que sucedía.

Después de que Sakura recobrara el aliento le contó todo a Tomoyo y Eriol.

¿Qué ese infeliz fue capaz de hacerte eso?- dijo Tomoyo.

Ya me la va pagar- dijo Eriol, golpeando su puño.

Te prometo Sakura que va a recibir su merecido- le dijo Tomoyo y la volvió a abrazar- pero que bueno que Shaoran llego a salvarte y le diera una paliza a ese infeliz- ella sonrió.

Sakura asintió.

Eriol fue a ver a Shaoran que se había quedado en el aula.

Y ¿ahora que vas a hacer? – le pregunto Tomoyo.

¿Sobre que?-

Sobre la declaración que te hizo Shaoran-

Ya te dije que le dije que me sorprendiera-

¡¡Ooh!!- dijo Tomoyo, ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Después se retiraron para la casa de Tomoyo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura decidió no pensar en eso más. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno cuando una mucama se le cerco.

Señorita Sakura llego un objeto para usted- dijo la mucama.

En serio¿de quien? –

No dejo su nombre- contesto la mucama- me retiro- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Gracias- dijo ella.

Vio el "objeto" y descubrió una rosa, una rosa roja muy linda, estaba envuelta en un plástico transparente, con un listón rojo atado y una tarjeta que decía:

"**Podes pedirme que cruce los océanos a nado**

**Los desiertos a pies…**

**Pero, por favor, no me pidas**

**Nada imposible…**

**Por ejemplo, no me pidas que deje de verte…**

**Pero por sobre todas las cosas**

**No me pidas…**

**¡Que deje de amarte!"**

**Es lo que realmente siento por ti**

**Para: la flor de cerezo**

**De: Shaoran **

Sakura se sonrojo mucho, imagino a Shaoran frente de ella, el sonrojo aumento, ahora su cara estaba rojita.

En eso entro Tomoyo y la vio. Le paso la mano por la cara.

¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Sakura salio de su trance.

¿Qué? –

Nada¿en que estabas pensando? – pregunto Tomoyo.

Sakura le enseño a ella la rosa.

Tomoyo leyó la nota.

El esta muerto por ti- dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar eso.

¿Pero me pregunto como habrá descubierto que mi autor favorito es Fabián Ruiz?- pregunto Sakura.

Tomoyo solo rió nerviosamente.

Recordó su charla con Shaoran el día anterior.

**Flash Back**

El teléfono de Tomoyo sonó- Ring…

Halo- dijo Tomoyo.

Halo, habla Shaoran ¿esta Sakura contigo? – pregunto Shaoran.

No, pero si quieres te la paso-

No, no, es contigo con quien necesito hablar-

¿Conmigo?- pregunto intrigada Tomoyo.

Después de que Shaoran le contara toda la historia.

Necesito algunos datos sobre Sakura- dijo Shaoran.

Así¿cuales?-

¿Cual es su autor de poemas favoritos, de libros, etc.? –

Bueno, su autor preferido de poemas es Fabián Ruiz, de libros J.K. Rowling, Diana Palmer, entre otras autoras de novela románticas, de suspenso y misterio-

Ah, Muchas Gracias, por todo- dijo Shaoran- Adiós- corto.

Adiós- dijo Tomoyo confundida- bueno-

**Fin del Flash Back **

Jajaja…- dijo Tomoyo- no tengo idea de cómo se habrá enterado.

Bueno…-

**En la escuela**

Sakura andaba vestida con un vestido blanco con flores azules, tenía un listón azul del mismo color abajo del busto amarrado, un poco arriba de las rodillas, con unas sandalias blancas de amarrar, con un clip de flor blanco prensado en el cabello. El cabello lo andaba suelto y caía en cascadas. Se miraba bellísima.

Tomoyo le había dicho que Shaoran y Eriol se encargaron de deshacerse de Tenchi de una vez por toda, que lo expulsaron del colegio y lo llevaron a la policía y que no se podía acercar a sakura o iba preso.

Estaba feliz porque ya no se tendría que encontrar con el otra vez-

Se encontró con Shaoran cuando iba caminando por el pasillo.

Este sonrió.

¿Te gusto la sorpresa?-

Si, Muchas Gracias- dijo Sakura sonriendo- estuvo muy linda.

En eso iba a hablar Shaoran cuando una muchacha se metió entre Sakura y el. Su nombre era Carlota, es una muchacha alta, pelo rojizo, que vestía de una manera tipo Carly, muy escotado, corto, y con excesivo maquillaje.

Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron.

Hola, lindo- le dijo Carlota a Shaoran, totalmente ignorando a Sakura, tocándole el pecho.

Sakura sentía que la sangre le hervía, como se atrevía esa muchacha a tocarlo. Soltó un gruñido, y se fue.

Disculpa pero estoy hablando con Sakura, con permiso- Shaoran se dio la vuelta y fue donde Sakura.

Carlota miro a Sakura con odio.

Sakura, espera- le dijo Shaoran.

Sakura se volteo.

Shaoran la observo- ¿Estas celosa?

Sakura se dio la vuelta, ahora estaba aun más enojada.

No, espera, es broma, te venia a pedir perdón por lo que paso, yo no se que le pasa a Carlota, te prometo, que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella -y levanto la mano, en señal de que era la verdad.

Sakura se calmo y sonrió.

Como me gusta ver esa sonrisa, que ilumina mi día, y me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy, al poder verla- dijo Shaoran tocándole una mejilla.

Sakura sintió una fuerza viajando por todo su ser, solo por el simple contacto de su mano.

Shaoran sintió la suavidad de su piel, y no sabia porque, pero tenia gana de abrazarla, miro esos labios que invitaba a besarlos, sintió la gana de tenerla siempre cerca, de siempre sentir su calor.

RRIIIIINNNNNNNGGG- la campana sonó.

Sakura sin tener muchas ganas de hacerlo se separo de Shaoran y fue al aula.

Shaoran sonrió.

Sakura al entrar al aula, noto que había algo sobre su asiento. Se dirigió hacia ahí y lo recogió. Era unos chocolates en forma de corazón en medio había flores de cerezo estampados con una S adentro, y había una nota:

"**Revolotea en mi pensamiento**

**Constante y atrevida tu imagen…**

**¡No puedo dejar de pensarte!**

**Ni un instante… ¡Ya lo se!**

**¡No puedo dejar de extrañarte!**

**Ni un instante… ¡Ya lo se!**

**¡No puedo dejar de mirarte!**

**Ni un instante… ¡Ya lo se!**

**¡No puedo dejar de adorarte!**

**Ni un instante… ¡Ya lo se!**

**Dueña eterna de mi corazón**

**Esta conclusión es inevitable**

**¡No puedo dejar de amarte! **

**Ni un instante… ¡Ya lo se! " **

**Estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos-**

¡¡Hay¡Que lindo!- dijo Sakura, agarro un chocolate- ¡¡Uhhhm!! Esta delicioso- lo saboreo muy bien- es como lo que el es, dulce y tierno-

Tomoyo vio a Sakura y sonrió.

Shaoran la miro y pensó- ¡Que linda se ve cuando esta comiendo chocolate!- sonrió- Espero que le hayan gustado.

Sakura volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Shaoran, sonrió.

Por nada- respondió Shaoran.

El maestro entro al aula.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

**En receso**

Sakura fue al árbol de cerezo, su sorpresa a llegar ahí fue que el árbol estaba decorado con tarjetitas guindando de cinta rosada de las ramas del árbol de cerezo. Miro alrededor y no vio a nadie. Las leyó:

**Te amo **

**Un te amo enamorado- **

**Un te amo extasiado- **

**Un te amo demasiado- **

**Un te amo generoso- **

**Un te amo porque si- **

**Te amo, con un "te amo"**

**Pronunciado por los labios**

**Mas gritados del corazón- **

**Todos con**** diferentes apodos de destinatario: **

**De: ****Tu príncipe azul**

**De: Un loco enamorado, etc….**

Y leyó otros muy bellos, se fijo en uno que estaba escrita en papel rosado no en blanco como los demás. La leyó:

**Te espero en el Parque Pingüino, en los columpios- **

Sakura se pregunto para que será que la cita ahí, se imagino varias cosas pero nada comparado a lo que tenia preparado.

Shaoran sonrió al observar la reacción de Sakura, sabia que le iba a gustar las tarjetas.

(Me voy a saltar las clase para no hacerlo aburrido)

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

**Al final de clase**

¿Sakura te acompañamos a tu casa?- le pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo sabiendo la respuesta.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho.

Es broma- dijo Tomoyo riéndose, al igual que Eriol, recibió un golpe de Sakura en le brazo- ¡¡Auuu¿Porque hiciste eso?

Por burlarte de mí- respondió Sakura riéndose, y dando la vuelta para irse- adiós.

Adiós- le respondieron ambos.

**En el parque pingüino **

Sakura estaba sentada en los columpios esperando a Shaoran cuando escucho un:

¡¡Buh!!-

Sakura grito del susto y volteo a ver a Shaoran muerto de la risa.

Eso no es gracioso- le dijo.

Lo es para mí-

Sakura fingió estar enojada.

No, Sakura lo siento- dijo Shaoran acercándosele.

Sakura se rió- Esta bien.

Gracias- dijo el inclinándose.

Sakura se rió aun más.

Shaoran miro a Sakura andaba con un short negro arriba de las rodillas, con una camisa blanca de tirantes con vuelito a los lados y pegada al cuerpo, que resaltaba sus curvas.

Estas bellísima- le dijo Shaoran- Tengo esto para ti- le entrego un rosa en la mano y se la beso.

Sakura se sonrojo.

Gracias-

Por nada- dijo le agarro la mano- ven ¿quieres un helado?

Sakura asintió.

Fueron los dos agarrados de la mano a comprar un helado.

¿Tu sabor favorito?- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se rieron.

Fresa- contesto Sakura.

Chocolate- contesto Shaoran.

El muchacho que estaba ahí sonrió. Un par de helados para la pareja- dijo sonriendo entregándoles su helado, mirando sus manos.

Ambos se sonrojaron por le comentario y al fin notaron sus manos entrelazadas, la separaron rápido.

El muchacho rió.

Muchas Gracias- dijo Shaoran, pagándole.

Por nada- dijo el muchacho- tienes una novia muy bella.

Si, lo es- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojo más (si es posible).

Perdón, ella no se mi novia- le dijo Shaoran rojo como un tomate.

Es que parecen pareja- le dijo el muchacho.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron, con un leve sonrojo.

Muchas Gracias- dijo Sakura-

¿Porque?

Por todo- le dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron en los columpios a disfrutar de sus helados cuando ya había terminado, Shaoran se levanto y comenzó a mecer a Sakura.

Sakura sonrió, se sentía tan bien percibir el aire en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos. Sonrió.

Shaoran observaba a Sakura, el viento en sus mejillas movía sus cabellos, se veía muy linda.

Sakura sintió que Shaoran paro, y abrió los ojos. Lo miro confundida.

Es hora de tu sorpresa- le dijo Shaoran.

¿Que sorpresa?-

La levanto y ese momento pasó un muchacho alto, pelo negro, ojos cafés, guapo- Adiós preciosa- le grito a Sakura.

Sakura volteo a ver quien era y Shaoran se enojo, que se cree ese tipo para ver a su Sakura.

Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran que estaba viendo al muchacho.

Celoso¿eh?-

¿Yo¿Celoso? Para nada- dio Shaoran.

Jajaja- Sakura se rió.

En serio- dijo Shaoran.

Si tu lo dices- sonrió Sakura calmando a Shaoran.

Tu sorpresa-

¿Sorpresa?-

Ya veras, cierra los ojos- le dijo tapándoles los ojos.

¿Pero como voy a ver por donde voy?-

Yo te voy a guiar¿confías en mi?- Shaoran pregunto despacio volteándola para que lo viera.

Sakura asintió.

Entonces el sonrió sinceramente, le tapo los ojos y la llevo a un lugar.

¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunto Sakura.

Si- Shaoran le quito las manos de los ojos.

Sakura abrió los ojos y…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lilsblackpotter- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! Muchas gracias por tu consejo, te aseguro que en el próximo capitulo va a estar descrito muy bien los lugares, en este no pude mucho, pero en el próximo, que va a estar muy romántico, voy a describir mejor los lugares. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Marcela- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! Que bien que te guste mis fanfics, y le falta muy pocos capítulos para el final. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Silvia-**¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! Si con eso quería demostrar que Sakura cambio por fuera pero por dentro sigue siendo una buena persona. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Ana- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! si, y el capitulo que viene va a estar muy romántico, y va Sakura a ver como Shaoran, si esta enamorada de ella. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Rosh Bernal- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! en este capitulo se demostró un poco, pero en el próximo va a saberse en serio cuanto la quiere. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Jessy- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! si que esta sorprendiendo a Sakura, Shaoran con lo que hizo en este capitulo y con lo que va a hacer en el próximo. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Luna-box- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! tu idea fue muy buena, y también las que me han dejado otras personas, y si me dejan mas ideas yo las puedo usar en mi historia. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Juchiz- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! si, Tenchi no se va a poder levantar en un millón de años por los golpes que le dio Shaoran. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Beatriz Ventura- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! en este capitulo no pude describir mucha escena romántica pero en el próximo habrá muchas escenas S&S románticas. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Lorenish- **¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por el review¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este también! Muchas gracias por tu idea, la utilice en este capitulo, Carlota fue la destinada a ese papel, Sakura se puso celosa. Espero que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Notas de autoras: **

**¡Hola! Los poemas que incluí en este capitulo son de Fabián Ruiz, se llaman: "No me pidas", "Te amo", "Ni un instante".**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización, es que la semana pasada tuve que recibir un curso de Porte y Garbo que eran 4 horas al día y era en otra ciudad así que eran 1 hora de ida y otra de venida, y no me quedo tiempo. **

**Este capitulo me quedo un poco lento, pero les prometo que en el próximo va a estar muy romántico. Espero que me dejen review. ¡Adiós! **


	8. Las pruebas 2

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

¡Hola! Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización, hasta las notas de autora. Espero les guste. Adiós. Prosigamos con el capitulo…

**Las pruebas**

¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunto Sakura.

Si- Shaoran le quito las manos de los ojos.

Sakura abrió los ojos y…

Se sorprendió de lo que vio, no lo había visto nada así.

Había 2 árboles de cerezos grandísimos a cada lado, el cielo estaba azul claro con pocas nubes, el suelo estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo, se miraba como una alfombra de color rosado y en medio, entre los dos árboles había una manta con una canasta y un regalo. Adelante había un pequeño riachuelo que tenia el agua azul claro, muy linda. El viento soplaba suavemente.

Sakura sonrió- Un día de campo-

Exacto- dijo Shaoran- Ve adelante es tuyo.

Sakura lo miro confundida, avanzo hacia el regalo, estaba cubierto de un papal de flores de cerezo, con una flor de cerezo grande de moño. Lo agarro y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al ver lo que había adentro. Era una pulsera de plata que tenía un corazón, atrás tenia grabado dos "S" con una flecha entre los dos, la pulsera tenía flores de cerezos guindando al lado del corazón.

Shaoran, gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- esta precioso.

Shaoran se sonrojo.

Nunca había visto este lugar, ¿como lo encontraste?- pregunto Sakura.

Un día andaba caminando cuando escuche el riachuelo y descubrí este lugar- término de contar-

Es hermoso- dijo Sakura.

Si lo eres- le dijo Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió- y ¿ahora?

¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto Shaoran.

Si-

Ellos comieron.

Sakura y Shaoran agarraron el bote de jugo al mismo tiempo y se rozaron las manos, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon a ver a otro lado.

Ellos estaban recostados en el árbol de cerezo, y Shaoran dijo:

¿Quieres jugar algo? –

Si, ¿el que? –

Juego de las 20 preguntas- propuso Shaoran.

Que sean 5 preguntas- dijo Sakura.

Esta bien acepto tus términos-

Tú empiezas-

Shaoran pensó- ya se, háblame de tu familia.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 2 años, así que no me acuerdo mucho de ella-

Lo siento- dijo Shaoran.

No te preocupes- dijo Sakura sonriendo- mi hermano se caso con Kaho y se fue hace 5 años, y mi padre…- paro un poco- mi padre es un arqueólogo y realiza muchos viajes. Hace bastante tiempo que no lo miro, y lo extraño mucho- una lágrima rodó por su cara-

Perdón- le dijo Shaoran secándole la lagrima- no quise que te pusieras triste.

No, no importa- dijo sonriendo-

¿Como puedes sonreír a pesar de que estés mal?, eres especial-

Gracias- dijo- ahora me toca a mí. Háblame de ti y tu familia- se rió.

Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, mi madre vive en China, y tengo 4 hermanas mayores que ya se casaron. Ellos querían que me quedara en China para ser el futuro líder del clan, pero ese no era mi sueño, así que me vine a estudiar a Japón- termino Shaoran.

No tenia idea de eso- le dijo Sakura.

Es mi turno- dijo Shaoran sonriendo, pensó, chasqueo sus dedos – Ya se. ¿Como pudiste perdonar a Carly después de lo que te hizo?

Bueno…- dijo Sakura, pensó un rato- yo pienso que a las personas hay que darle una segunda oportunidad para cambiar, no hay que juzgarlo por lo que hicieron antes, si en verdad están arrepentido, debemos darle esa oportunidad para que cambien. Si todos perdonáramos a nuestros enemigos, el mundo seria mejor- termino Sakura sonriendo- por eso la perdone.

¡Wow!, si eres muy buena-

Sakura rió.

Es mi turno, mi ultima pregunta- dijo Sakura, puso un dedo en su barbilla para pensar- ¿Cuándo te arrepentiste de lo que dijiste sobre mi? –

Shaoran la miro- tal vez fue… cuando supe la verdad sobre ti, por la razón en que te vestía así, o…- le acaricio la mejilla y ella cerro los ojos- cuando te vi por primera vez cuando cambiaste tu forma de vestir, cuando estabas en el hospital tan dulce y frágil, cuando te vi hablando con Carly, o cuando te escuche cantar, o por todas las razones anteriores-

Sakura lo miro.

¿Cuando te enamoraste de mi?-

¿Qué?- ella se sonrojo.

Es que me entere que el día en que cometí el peor error de mi vida, tú ibas a pues… declararte-

Voy a matar a Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.

No, no fue ella la que me lo dijo, te lo aseguro- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura suspiro- desde la primera vez que te vi- dijo volteando a ver a otro lado para que no viera el sonrojo.

Shaoran le acaricio la mejilla- Eres tan linda.

El leve sonrojo ahora se hizo de un rojo muy fuerte.

Paso por ti a las 7: 00 p.m.- dijo Shaoran de repente.

¿Qué? –

Te invito esta noche a salir, es una sorpresa- dijo antes de que Sakura hablara- Entonces aceptas-

Esta bien- dijo.

Entonces Shaoran le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Sakura, ambos cayeron a al suelo. Sakura estaba riéndose hasta que ya no podía-

Basta, basta…- le gritaba Sakura.

O si no ¿que?-

O si no ya vas a ver- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran paro, el estaba en cima de Sakura. Ambos se dieron cuneta de su posición y se sonrojaron mucho, Shaoran se levanto y se acostó a lado de ella. Sakura se levanto, agarro un poco de agua y se la tiro en la cara.

¡¡Haaa!!, ya veras- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura grito y comenzó a correr. Shaoran la comenzó a perseguir.

Al final Shaoran atrapo a Sakura pero por la fuerza ambos tropezaron, y cayeron uno encima de otro. Shaoran debajo de Sakura.

Ambos estaban riéndose.

En eso una fuerte brisa vino, y como Sakura estaba riéndose se resbalo y cayó en el pecho de Shaoran.

Hueles a cerezos- dijo Shaoran acariciando el cabello de Sakura.

Sakura sintió los músculos de Shaoran- y tu hueles a colonia- dijo ella riéndose.

Ninguno de los dos se quería mover de esa posición, sintiendo el calor del otro.

Pero Sakura se levanto, no quería pero lo tuvo que hacer, se acostó al lado de el, ambos estaban estirados en las flores de cerezos, sus manos entrelazadas.

El viento soplo, y movió algunos cabellos de Sakura, ella cerro sus ojos, Shaoran se levanto y le movió los cabello a tras de la oreja.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Miro su reloj, era las 5:00 p.m. – ¡Que! ¡Tan tarde es!

Shaoran se rió, se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse. Ambos comenzaron a caminar con las manos juntas todavía (para mi que no las quieren separar).

Sakura vio algo moverse y se asusto.

¿Que pasa? – pregunto Shaoran. Entonces ambos vieron un conejito salir de un arbusto cojeando.

Sakura sonrió- es solo un conejo.

Shaoran se acerco y vio que tenía una patita lastimada- La tiene lastimada- dijo- ya se- saco de una mochila una venda y una gasa, y se la vendo.

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida- No sabia que te gustaban los animales.

Si, es como un sueño que yo tenía, ser veterinario- dijo- pero mi familia quiere que yo estudie administración.

Sakura se le acerco y le toco el brazo. El la volteo a ver.

Tu deberías estudiar lo que tu quieras- dijo.

El sonrió.- Gracias. Me lo voy a llevar a la casa para que sane y después lo regreso a este lugar.

¡¡Haa!! Que bonito puffy-

¿Puffy?-

Es que así lo nombre-

Si lo nombras, te encariñas- le dijo Shaoran, la miro- esta bien, lo llamaremos puffy- se sentaron a acariciar a puffy.

Sakura-

¿Si?-

Debemos irnos-

¿Qué? –

Debemos irnos-

Esta bien-

Ambos se levantaron y a travesaron los árboles y fueron al Parque Pingüino. Cuando salieron Sakura vio una niña llorando, se acerco a ella.

¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto.

Es que me caí y me lastime la rodilla- le dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos, enseñándole el raspón.

Sakura saco una vendita y se la puso- ¿Quieres un dulce?

La niña asintió contenta.

Shaoran estaba viendo esto con una sonrisa.

Sakura le dio el dulce, y la niña le agradeció y se fue. Ella sonrió.

En ese momento alguien los volteo a ver.

Carlota estaba caminando en el Parque Pingüino cuando vio a una pareja, los vio detenidamente y reconoció que era Shaoran y Sakura.

Y ¿Sakura?- dijo, los vio agarrado de las manos.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar charlando felizmente, Shaoran cargando a puffy, y agarrado de la mano con Sakura. Cuando alguien se le paro en frente.

Shaoran, amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo abrazando a Shaoran y empujo a Sakura.

Este sonrió (grave error).

Sakura se enojo y comenzó a correr.

¿Que haces?- le pregunto Shaoran, se soltó- YO NO TE QUIERO- grito- YO QUIERO A Sakura- fue tras Sakura.

Carlota se quedo ahí parada como tonta, todas las personas se rieron de ella, y ella comenzó a correr.

Sakura había escuchado lo que Shaoran dijo, se paro, entendió las palabras de Shaoran, se limpio sus lagrimas.

Sakura, Sakura espera- gritaba Shaoran.

Sakura se dio la vuelta.

Por fin- el siguió corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba parada Sakura, vio a un lado y vio a un carro con alta velocidad aproximarse a donde estaba Sakura, puso a puffy en el suelo- Sakura Cuidado- comenzó a correr con toda su fuerza.

Sakura miro abajo y vio donde se había parado, en medio de la carretera, vio a un lado y vio a un carro avanzar hacia ella. Vio a Shaoran correr hacia ella- No, no vengas- grito. Solo cerró los ojos para sentir el impacto.

Después de un momento no sintió nada solo que caía en algo suave. Abrió los ojos y vio a alguien abrazándola.

Shaoran corrió hacia Sakura y se tiro sobre ella, cayeron al otro lado, justo a tiempo para que el carro pasara a su lado sin detenerse.

Sakura reconoció a Shaoran.

Porque lo hiciste, fue peligroso- dijo.

Porque no se que haría si no te tuviera a ti, y yo prometí que te protegería, y no voy a permitir que nada te pasa aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida-

Eso es lo mas dulce que alguien me haya dicho- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Se levantaron y Shaoran cojeo un poco.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Sakura.

Si, solo me lastime un poco el pie, pero con un poco de descanso ya estará mejor-

Seguro, déjame ver- dijo que se sentara en la orilla. Le reviso el pie- parece que no tienes ninguna fractura. Ponte un poco de hielo y con eso estará mejor- le sonrió.

Gracias- le dedico una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera que lo mirara- Ven se hace tarde te llevo a la casa de Tomoyo- le agarro la mano, trajo a puffy y la llevo a su carro.

¿Tienes carro? – Sakura miro un convertible negro.

El solo sonrió. Le abrió la puerta a Sakura.

Gracias- dijo- lindo carro-

Sonrió. En menos tiempo de lo que pensaban y querían, llegaron a casa de Tomoyo.

Shaoran salio del carro y le abrió la puerta a Sakura- Paso por ti a las 7: 00 p.m., okay.

Sakura asintió.

Shaoran agarro la mano de Sakura y se la beso.

Un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas.

Adiós-

Adiós-

Sakura lo miro como se subió al carro y cuando estaba en el carro este le dedico una sonrisa, ella correspondió con otra. El carro arranco y desapareció. Suspiro- "es tan lindo"- pensó.

Entro a la casa donde estaba Tomoyo parada- Quiero una explicación de todo con lujo de detalle- Tomoyo aplaudió emocionada.

Sakura sonrió y le dijo toda la historia-

Hay, ¡¡que dulce!!- dijo Tomoyo- ese chico si esta enamorado de ti, y ya se arrepintió de lo que dijo, te lo aseguro.

Si- dijo Sakura sonriendo- Estoy muy feliz- vio el reloj y vio las 6:00 p.m.- ¿Qué? Ya es tarde tengo que prepararme.

Yo me encargo de eso- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios- te voy a dejar guapísima. Además hice un nuevo vestido justo para ti-

Sakura cayo para atrás (Estilo anime).

**Después**

Sakura se miro al espejo, se sorprendió de lo que vio, se miraba diferente y estaba bonita, podía decir.

Gracias Tomoyo- dijo.

De nada- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo al ver a Sakura- solo resalte tu belleza natural- hizo una reverencia- gracias, gracias.

&&&&&&&

Shaoran se estaba terminando de vestir, se miro al espejo- Perfecto- dijo- es hora- sonrió.

&&&&&&&

Rin- el timbre de la casa de Tomoyo sonó.

¡¡Ha!! – Grito Sakura-

Cálmate- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Sakura respiro profundo, asintió.

Tomoyo fue a abrir la puerta.

Pasa- dijo sonriendo.

En eso Shaoran levanto la vista y miro a Sakura, la miro sorprendido, con la boca abierta. Sakura andaba vestida de un vestido azul de licra sin tirantes, que debajo del busto tiene una cinta amarrado que hace un chongo, es hasta las rodillas, y cae en picos unos atrás de otros, y complementaba con unas sandalias plateadas de tacón mediano, con unos aritos de flores azules plateados, en su muñeca llevaba la pulsera que el le dio. El pelo lo andaba suelto con un clip de flor azul, brillo labial en los labios.

Esos labios- pensó Shaoran.

Shaoran recorrió a Sakura desde la cabeza por el cuello, hasta los brazos, por su cintura, hasta sus piernas, sus zapatos y de vuelta a su cara.

Sakura sonrió.

El sonrió también-Que linda esta-

Que guapo esta- pensó Sakura. Shaoran andaba vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa azul de cuello con unos botones sueltos, zapatos negros, su pelo desarreglado que le daba un toque atractivo.

Que bella estas- le dijo Shaoran entregandole una rosa roja, y besándole la mano.

Sakura se sonrojo- No te quedes atrás- le dijo-

El sonrió- ¿Nos vamos?-

Ella asintió- adiós Tomoyo- la abrazo.

Tomoyo le correspondió el abrazo- adiós, suerte- le guiño un ojo.

Shaoran le abrió la puerta al carro. Cuando ya estaba en camino Sakura pregunto:

¿Adonde vamos?-

Es un sorpresa, pero primero vamos a ir aquí- le dijo Shaoran.

Pararon en un lujoso restaurante-

¿Aquí es donde vamos?- pregunto Sakura caminando hacia una mesa-

Shaoran le agarro la mano- Solo venimos a traer la comida-

¿Entonces donde es?-

Sorpresa- fue lo único que contesto.

En el camino- ¿Falta poco?

Si, no te preocupes- agarro su mano y se la beso- Me alegra que hayas venido-

Sakura se sonrojo.

Shaoran parqueo el carro, abrió la puerta para Sakura y saco la comida.

¿Aquí vamos a cenar?- dijo viendo a su alrededor. Era un muelle muy bello, con focos en el camino, y a lo lejos se veían luces.

No, allá- dijo señalando un lugar no muy lejos.

¿Que?- vio un yate grande. Se acerco al yate, había en el un camino de candelas que dirigían a una mesa de dos, la mesa tenia una candela grande en medio y pétalos de rosas en el mantel; en le camino estaba repleto de pétalos de rosas como una alfombra. Había vela en cada escalón, a la orilla del yate. En el techo había un rotulo que decía- "Te amo con todo mi corazón Sakura"

&&&&&&&&&

**En el mar**

¿Este barco es tuyo?- pregunto Sakura. En este momento estaban sentados en una mesa, Shaoran había parado el barco.

En realidad es de mi familia- dijo sonriendo- ¿te gusta la comida?

Si, esta deliciosa- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¡Ups! Se me olvidaba- se levanto y puso un poco de música romántica, la favorita de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar la canción. Ellos terminaron de comer y comenzó "Masoquismo" de Eiza Gonzáles/ Lola.

Shaoran recordó esa canción, se levanto y la invito a bailar- ¿Me concedería el honor de esta pieza, señorita?-

Encantada, caballero- dijo poniendo la mano sobre la de el y levantándose.

El puso la mano en su cintura y ella alrededor del cuello, y comenzaron a bailar.

**Tu eres todo para mi  
yo no creía mas que en ti  
te llegaste a convertir en mi religión  
tu eres todo y nada mas  
eras mi voz eras mi hogar  
en medio de la soledad una bendición  
pero algo extraño sucedió  
mi cuento de hadas ya acabo  
dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón. **

Estaban bailando a un mismo compás, bajo la luz de la luna, rodeados de candelas y rosas, en un yate en el mar, con el viento soplando levemente.

**Cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**

**  
Tu eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin  
no había como definir todo este amor  
algo extraño sucedió  
el cuento de hadas ya acabo  
dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**

**  
Cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentido  
si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

La música término y ellos se miraron-

Canta- dijo Shaoran.

¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada Sakura-

Quiero escuchar tu bella voz- dijo- Por favor.

Esta bien- asintió ella

Entonces Shaoran saco una guitarra- comienza.

Sakura comenzó a entonar la canción (Mágico de Eiza Gonzáles/ Lola):

**Te busqué, fue eterno  
pero te encontré  
y entre mil poemas  
un fantasma eras tú**

Shaoran comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

**Hoy eres mi aire  
hoy eres mi luz  
todo es tan mágico  
yo creía que todo era tan trágico  
no encontraba el modo  
de vivir la vida  
sin tu amor  
yo te amo desde siempre  
y hoy te tengo aquí  
todo es mágico  
Te esperé, no fue fácil  
pero lo soñé, que algún día  
aparecía un ángel como tú  
hoy eres mi universo  
todo eres tú  
por eso hoy todo es tan mágico  
yo creía que todo era tan trágico  
no encontraba el modo  
de vivir la vida  
sin tu amor  
yo te amo desde siempre  
y hoy te tengo aquí  
Todo es tan mágico  
yo creía que todo era tan trágico  
no encontraba el modo  
de vivir la vida  
sin tu amor  
yo te amo desde siempre  
y hoy te tengo aquí  
y todo es mágico **

Sakura termino de cantar. Shaoran termino de tocar la guitarra, aplaudió. Ella sonrió.

Sakura, cantas hermoso-

Gracias- ella le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Ten, tengo esto para ti- dijo mostrándole una caja envuelta de papel de regalo.

¿Otro?- dijo Sakura- no tenias porque molestarte, demasiados regalos me has dado.

Lo que sea para mi florcita-

Gracias- dijo tomándolo. Lo abrió y adentro encontró un bello collar de plata, con un corazón y dos "S" incrustadas con perlas y unidas con una flecha, similar a la pulsera que andaba. Ella se levanto el pelo y se puso de espaldas para que el se la pusiera.

Shaoran agarro el collar y se lo puso. Su dedo rozo con la suave piel de Sakura. Sintió su piel suave y sedosa.

Sakura sintió como una fuerza recorrerle el cuerpo con ese simple contacto.

La agarro de los brazos y le dio vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sakura-

¿Si?-

¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto Shaoran.

Yo…

**Fin del capitulo **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Lilsblackpotterli- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que pude mejorar en los detalles, gracias por el consejo. Si, Shaoran es lindo celoso. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Luna Box- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Si, las pruebas me parecieron muy adecuadas para lo que trataba de hacer, y muy lindas además. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Esmeraldy- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Shaoran se esta luciendo como caballero, ¿verdad? Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Lorenish- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Felicidades si tienes un muchacho tan lindo, y si, es celoso, pero con la belleza que tiene en frente, no creo que ningún hombre no lo seria. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Undine- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! La sorpresa, espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa que le preparo Shaoran a Sakura. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Sango-Tsunade- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Bueno, espero que le haya gustado la sorpresa que le tenía a Sakura. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Ana- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Gracias, a mi también me gustaron los poemas de Fabián Ruiz, son muy románticos y lindos. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Juchiz- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Que bueno, el suspenso, eso es lo que quería lograr, para ponerlos ansiosos, soy mala, no son bromas, lo deje ahí para continuar con este capitulo. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Jessy- **¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Esa escena fue unas de mis favoritas, fue muy romántica y linda. Espero que te guste este capitulo también y que me dejes un review. Adiós.

**Notas de autoras: **

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews! Espero que le haya gustado leer este capitulo igual que a mi escribirlo. Les quiero avisar que este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es el final. Les quería preguntar si quieren que después del final haga un epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen review. Besos y abrazos, adiós. **


	9. El Baile

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

¡Hola! Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización, hasta las notas de autora. Espero les guste. Prosigamos con el capitulo…

**El baile**

Gracias- dijo tomándolo. Lo abrió y adentro encontró un bello collar de plata, con un corazón y dos "S" incrustadas con perlas y unidas con una flecha, similar a la pulsera que andaba.

Sonrió-me alegro que te guste-tomo el collar en sus manos-¿puedo?-

Su sonrisa se amplio. Se levanto el cabello y el se movió hasta que quedo a sus espaldas.

Coloco el collar lentamente, sintiendo bajo sus manos la suavidez de su piel, la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Su mundo entero pareció estremecerse con este simple contacto, pero no se debía asombrar se dijo, Shaoran era capaz de provocar esas y mas reacciones a sus sentidos.

La agarro de los brazos y le dio vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sakura-

¿Si?-

¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto Shaoran.

Yo…

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado con el, y todo lo que el había hecho para demostrarle que si la quería a ella, de verdad, creyó que el ya había hecho lo suficiente.

Estaría encantada- contesto ella sonriendo.

El se dejo llevar por un impulso, agarro a Sakura por la cintura y la abrazo, la levanto en el aire dando vueltas. Ambos estaban riéndose.

Ba…ja…me… Shaoran- gritaba Sakura entre la risa.

Shaoran paro y la abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor en todo el cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Es hora de irnos- dijo Shaoran separándose de ella al escuchar los truenos- parece que se aproxima una tormenta- arranco el motor y se fueron.

**En casa de Tomoyo**

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta tras si, la tormenta comenzó a caer.

Tomoyo se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿A que no adivinas de quien llego una carta para ti? –

¿De quien?- pregunto Sakura pensando en su cita con Shaoran.

De tu papa-

¿Qué? – grito, agarro la carta, la abrió:

Querida Sakurita- comenzó a leer- te quiero pedir perdón por no pude haberte escrito antes, mi hija querida, pero estuve muy enfermo, pero ya estoy mejor no te preocupes- ella sonrió- así que te quiero decir que pronto voy a volver. En la carta que me enviaron Tomoyo me explico lo que había pasado en el accidente y que te mudaste con ella. Que bueno que ya estas mejor, me había preocupado mucho por ti. Y quiero decirte que te que extraño mucho, y que te adoro. Mucho besos, florcita de cerezo, adiós- y tenia su firma al final.

Sakura brinco de la felicidad, ella estaba tan feliz, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Abrazo a Tomoyo y le agradeció por todo. Tomoyo la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello.

Estoy tan feliz por ti, amiga- le dijo.

**Al día siguiente en el colegio**

Sakura andaba mas que linda hoy, llevaba unas sandalias roja tacón pequeño, con un short negro arriba de las rodillas, camisa roja con vuelo en los tirantes, el collar de plata de corazón, los labios pintado con un lápiz labial rosado, con un brillo que los hacían mas brillantes, el pelo suelto que caía en cascada mostrando toda su belleza, la pulsera de plata en su muñeca.

Varias personas le silbaban al caminar pero ella solo sonreía, estaba tan feliz.

Shaoran se encamino hacia ella- te ves muy linda hoy- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojo.-Gracias-murmuro

¿Y eso pareces mas contenta hoy? – pregunto notando la diferencia.

¿Como te diste cuenta?-

Te conozco lo suficiente ahora- dijo Shaoran acariciando su mejilla.

Recibí una carta de mi papa, y me escribió que iba a venir pronto- se abrazo de el de la felicidad, no se pudo contener.

El sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Todos los miraban.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso rojita- Lo siento- dijo separándose.

No te preocupes- dijo- ¿te acompaño a clase?

Ella asintió. Ambos caminaron hacia su clase.

Cuando entraron todas las miradas posaron en ellos, pero ninguno hizo caso y se sentaron en sus lugares.

El maestro entro y anuncio:

Hoy es el baile de bienvenida- dijo.

Todos vitorearon.

Silencio- dijo el maestro- bueno como es costumbre se elegirá a la reina y rey del baile, y todos tendrán que venir disfrazados y supongo que ya tendrán pareja¿verdad?- la clase respondió en unisón un Si.

Sakura miro a Shaoran y este le sonrió.

Carlota miro esto y se lleno de furia.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

**Al final del colegio **

Sakura estaba afuera con Tomoyo platicando cuando Eriol se asomo por atrás y le tomo la mano a Tomoyo- ¿Me prestas a mi novia?- dijo este sonriendo.

Claro- dijo Sakura riéndose mientras se despedía de ellos. En eso llego Shaoran.

Ven- le agarro la mano- te acompaño a la casa- dijo comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

Carlota vio desde lejos eso, y comprendió que Shaoran estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero ella iba a hacer un último intento en el baile esta noche.

Sakura sonrió y camino junto a el hasta la casa de Tomoyo.

**En la casa de Tomoyo **

Sakura estaba sentada viendo que se iba aponer, cuando Tomoyo entro a su cuarto.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

Es que no se que ponerme- dijo Sakura y volteo a ver un monton de ropa que había sacado.

Te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo Tomoyo. La agarro de la mano y la llevo a su cuarto. Saco una caja y se la dio.

Sakura la abrió y adentro vio un vestido hermoso y un antifaz del mismo color.

Tomoyo no puedo aceptar esto-

Claro que puedes, y me voy a resentir si no lo usas-

Sakura sonrió- Gracias- la abrazo.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

Y tú ¿de que te vas a vestir? – le pregunto Sakura.

De hada- dijo mostrándole su disfraz.

Sakura sonrió.

Ya faltaba poco para la hora del baile, y las dos ya se estaban comenzando a preparar.

¿Y con quien vas a ir?- pregunto Tomoyo aunque ya sabia, solo lo hacia para molestarla.

Sakura se sonrojo.

Con Shaoran- dijo.

Tomoyo levanto una ceja.

Sakura rió nerviosa.

Después 10 minutos antes de la 7:00 p.m.

Tomoyo le estaba terminando de colocar el maquillaje a Sakura.

Lista- le dijo.

Sakura se levanto y se miro en el espejo- Perfecto, gracias Tomoyo- la abrazo.

Alguien toco el timbre.

Ya llegaron- dijo ella, grito un poco.

Cálmate- el dijo, ella bajo a abrir la puerta seguida de Sakura.

Al abrir la puerta el primero que entro fue Eriol, vestido de mago- ¡Wow! Te ves preciosa hadita- le dijo a Tomoyo, la cual andaba un vestido morado estraple, a la rodilla, con una varita, una bincha de ese mismo color, su pelo suelto que caía en cascada y le dio un beso y una rosa.

Gracias- dijo- Tu no te quedas atrás- ambos salieron y es cuando Shaoran entro y vio a Sakura. Se quedo con la boca abierta, ahí frente a el había un ángel caído del cielo.

Sakura andaba vestida con un vestido blanco estraple, pegado a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, desde ahí caía en cascada hasta el suelo, en la parte de arriba tiene pedrería, andaba el antifaz y una corona, una sandalias plateadas, y unos aritos de pedrería, el collar que el le había dado y también la pulsera.

Sakura lo vio entrar y vio a su príncipe verde. El andaba vestido de príncipe, con su espada, y una rosa en la mano- Para ti- extendió la rosa.

Ella la tomo y agradeció.

Estas hermosa- le dijo.

Un leve sonrojo subió a su mejilla.

En verdad se miraba como un ángel, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios, esos labios que le gustaría probarlos.

Tu también- le dijo.

El sonrió.

¿Nos vamos? –

Ella asintió.

En el camino hacia el baile no hablaron estuvieron solo sintiendo al otro, disfrutando de su compañía. Pero antes de llegar al salon Shaoran doblo y se dirigio a otro lugar.

¿A donde vamos? – pregunto Sakura.

Es una sorpresa.

Shaoran paro el carro y ayudo a Sakura a bajarse.

Caminaron y se encontraron con un acantilado a los lejos se miraban las luces de casas.

Sakura sintió la brisa en su cara, esta le movía el cabello siguiendo un compás- Es tan tranquilo aquí.

Si- asintió Shaoran viéndola.

**En el baile**

Sakura y Shaoran entraron agarrados de las manos, todos los que estaban ahí, los voltearon a ver, miraron a la pareja que entraban, algunas muchachas vieron a Sakura con envidia, y otros muchachos a Shaoran por la bella pareja que trajo. Pero ellos eran tan felices que no pusieron atención a los comentarios.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, Sakura observo bien el salón, estaba decorado con globos en el cielo y en las paredes, tenían cintas de diferentes formas que guindaban del techo y había mesas decorados con flores. Estaba muy hermoso.

¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Shaoran.

Pero no puedo bailar muy bien- le dijo en un susurro.

Te digo un secreto- dijo el también usando el mismo tono- yo tampoco- así que le agarro la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Entonces comenzó una melodía muy movida.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, y lo hacían muy bien, se fue formando un círculo alrededor de la pareja, sin que ellos lo notaran, porque estaban tan concentrados en el baile que no lo notaron. Al final de la melodía, ellos pararon y notaron a las personas. El público comenzó a aplaudir. Ellos se sonrojaron.

¿Quieres ir por una bebida?-

Ella asintió, ambos salieron del circulo y fueron por las bebidas entonces alguien paro a Shaoran y Sakura se volteo para ver que había sucedido. Allí estaba Carlota, tratando de hacer algo con Shaoran se acerco y se puso a lado de este.

Por ultima vez- le dijo Shaoran- yo no te quiero yo quiero a Sakura- y entonces agarro a Sakura por la cintura- vete.

Carlota se acerco a Sakura- Tu nunca podrás tener a Shaoran el siempre va a ser mió.

No lo creo- le dijo Sakura triunfante- el me quiere a mi- volteo a ver a Shaoran- y yo lo quiero a el. Así que no tienes oportunidad- le dio una sonrisa y se fueron de ahí.

Gracias- le dijo Sakura.

¿Porque?-

Por lo que acabas de hacer- iba a decir otra cosa cuando comenzó una canción de melodía suave. Shaoran la vio sonreír y entendió lo que quería. Pero alguien se le adelantó.

¿Me permite esta pieza?- preguntó otro muchacho que se había acercado.

Shaoran no le gusto nada pero sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura.

Lo siento, pero se la debo a otra persona- agarro de la mano a Shaoran y se fueron a la pista de baile.

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura, puso sus manos en la cintura y ella puso las suyas en su cuello. Danzaron al compás de la música.

Cuando terminaron la música paro y un maestro se paro en el escenario, y dijo:

Ya todos votaron por la reina y rey del baile, y los ganadores son… (…suspenso…) la princesa y el príncipe azul- y una luz se poso justo arriba de Sakura y Shaoran. Todos aplaudieron. Ellos dos subieron al escenario y les colocaron sus respectivas coronas. Carlota miraba con envidia a Sakura pero se resigno que había perdido la batalla, fue cuando un muchacho se le acerco y la invito para que fueran a buscar una bebida- El rey y la reina tienen que bailar una pieza-

La música era suave, y ellos comenzaron a bailar. Cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron y volvieron a bailar.

Shaoran se agacho a la altura de Sakura y le susurro al odio- quieres acompañarme afuera- y le beso la oreja.

Sakura se estremeció con ese simple roce. Asintió.

El le agarro la mano y salieron- ¿Confías en mi?-

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Cierra los ojos.

Shaoran guió a Sakura hasta una lugar escondido cerca de ahí.

Ábrelos-

Sakura abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que había ahí.

En frente había una manta que decía: Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, había una manta, y velas prendidas, las cuales proporcionaba un poco de luz, mas la luz de la luna.

Shaoran se puso en frente y le dijo:

Sakura he conocido a un ángel caído del cielo, el mas bello, debo agregar, y ahora se lo que quiero y eso es que, la chica mas hermosa, la dueña de mis sueños y mis esperanzas, la flor de cerezo de mi alma¿quisiera aceptar ser mi novia?

Sakura vio a los ojos de Shaoran y vio que era la verdad, vio en sus ojos amor, esperanza- Esperaba que dijeras eso. Si.

Shaoran abrazo a Sakura y la levanto en el aire, dieron vueltas, ambos riéndose. Shaoran bajo a Sakura para ponerla en frente. Se fue acercando a su rostro, la distancia cada vez fue más pequeña, se paro a unos instantes de su rostro.

Sakura sintió su respiración en su rostro y lo vio acercarse, lo vio pararse y ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Esto era lo que el necesitaba para desaparecer la distancia que había entre ellos.

Su beso fue tierno y dulce, el rodeo sus manos por su cintura, y ella rodeo sus brazos por su cuello acariciando su cabello. Luego el beso fue incrementando su intensidad. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura parada con los ojos cerrado y sus labio un poco sonrojados por el beso, y no pudo resistirse a otro beso, este fue apasionado, Shaoran paso su mano por el cuello de Sakura y otro por su cintura para profundizar su beso. Ella sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban así que se agarro de el con mas fuerza.

Ella sabia a flores de cerezo, era dulce el sabor de sus labios.

Se separaron, y ambos se miraron.

Se miraron de la forma más extraordinaria.

Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Sakura y Shaoran habían encontrado finalmente el amor.

El amor que duraría a través del tiempo y de cualquier cambio que les pueda tener el futuro…

Te amo- dijo Sakura.

Y yo te amo a ti, mi flor de cerezo-

Y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que daba todo el amor que se sentía, el amor que duraría toda la eternidad...

**Fin **

**¡Hola¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic! Muchas gracias, en serio me hicieron muy feliz. ¡¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews!! Nunca pensé poder llegar hasta aquí. Gracias. Y ¿Qué tal les pareció el final? Dejen review¡por favor! Y pronto saldrá el epilogo, así que estén pendiente. Si tienen alguna idea de lo que podría poner en le epilogo díganmelo a través de un review, ya se de que se va a tratar pero siempre acepto sugerencias. Agradeciendo otra vez su review, me despido. **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Luna Box- **¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!! Shaoran fue muy lindo con Sakura¿verdad? Espero que te haya gustado el final, déjame un review, por favor. Pronto saldrá el epilogo. Adiós.

**Angélica- **¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!! Si, solo shaoran pudo hacer tantas cosas por Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado el final, déjame un review, por favor. Pronto saldrá el epilogo. Adiós.

**Ana- **¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!! Bueno, aquí explique que pasa con Carlota, y que Sakura no se negó y ya no le puse mas pruebas. Espero que te haya gustado el final, déjame un review, por favor. Pronto saldrá el epilogo. Adiós.

**Undine- **¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!! Si, lo siento es que no pensaba que iba a quedar tan rápido todo, perdón, y que bueno que te pareció lindo el capitulo anterior. Espero que te haya gustado el final, déjame un review, por favor. Pronto saldrá el epilogo. Adiós.

**Juchiz- **¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!! Si este Shaoran es muy lindo, e hizo muchas cosas por Sakura¿verdad? Espero que te haya gustado el final, déjame un review, por favor. Pronto saldrá el epilogo. Adiós.

**Lorenish- **¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!! Bueno, Sakura ya le dijo que lo quería, bueno le dijo que lo amaba. Y que bueno que pienses que el otro capitulo me quedo romántico, gracias, a mi también me gusto como quedo. Espero que te haya gustado el final, déjame un review, por favor. Pronto saldrá el epilogo. Adiós.

**Jessy- **¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!! Espero que el final me haya quedado bonito. Espero que te haya gustado, déjame un review, por favor. Pronto saldrá el epilogo. Adiós.

**Sayuri Montejo**- ¡Hola¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! y si lo voy a terminar y voy a poner un epilogo. Espero que te guste el final. Dejame un review, por favor. Adios.


	10. Epilogo

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**El Cambio**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ recuerdos.

¡Hola! Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización, hasta las notas de autora. En este capitulo incluí una canción que se llama "Por mi camino Iré" que canta Paulina García de HSM 2. Espero les guste. Prosigamos con el capitulo…

**El Epilogo**

**5 años después**

Sakura iba conduciendo su auto hacia su apartamento, tenia que apurarse si no quería llegar tarde a la cena con Shaoran. Ha sido su novia durante 5 años, estaba tan feliz por eso y, porque hoy era su cumpleaños numero 23.

**Flash Back**

Sakura estaba terminando de guardar sus materiales cuando termino de dar su clase cuando recibió una llamada de Shaoran.

Alo- dijo Sakura.

Hola florcita, ¿como ha estado su cumpleaños?- pregunto-

Te refieres desde hace una hora que me llamaste- dijo riéndose.

Si- contesto el también riéndose.

Pues bien- dijo sonriendo- acabo de terminar de dar mi clase.

Bueno quiero invitar a esta señorita a cenar a mi departamento, ¿cree que puede estar disponible?-

¿Déjame pensarlo?- dijo Sakura sonriendo aun más.

Hmm- dijo el-

Son bromas, acepto.

Te paso a recoger a las 7:00 p.m.-

No, mejor yo voy a llegar ahí-

Pero…- Shaoran iba a decir cuando Sakura lo interrumpió.

Esta decidido- dijo.

Esta bien- dijo sonriendo, sabia que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión- besos, florcita.

Besos- dijo- adiós.

Adiós-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ella sonrió al recordar esa conversación, Shaoran le había llevado una serenata y fue el primero en felicitarla cuando era a penas las 6:00 de la mañana.

**Flash Back **

Sakura apenas se iba despertando cuando escucho una canción afuera. Se puso una bata y salio a la terraza. Abajo estaban un grupo de músicos y Shaoran sonriéndole.

Para mi florcita- dijo (bueno mas bien grito)- Feliz Cumpleaños.

Y comenzaron a tocar la música.

Ella sonrió.

**Fin del Flash back**

También había recibido llamado de Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya y su papa.

Tomoyo le había dado la noticia que se había comprometido con Eriol. Suspiro. Que lindo- pensó.

Su papa no iba poder llegar por que andaba en un viaje, pero recordó la última vez que vino que fue hace 4 años, días después de que Shaoran se le declarara. Se puso tan feliz.

Llego a su apartamento, y vio en la puerta un regalo. Lo abrió.

**De: Tomoyo**

**Para: Sakura**

**Para tu cita hoy. **

**¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!!!**

Lo que me pregunto es ¿como se habrá enterado ella de mi cita con Shaoran?- sonrió entro y abrió el regalo, adentro había un vestido. – Es precioso-

Después de una hora.

Sakura se estaba poniendo el maquillaje cuando alguien toco el timbre.

¿Quien podrá ser?- se levanto y fue a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta solo sintió un par de brazos abrazándola y un fuerte- Feliz Cumpleaños- abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tomoyo.

Gracias- dijo.

Te ves tan preciosa- dijo Tomoyo mirándola- yo sabia que te iba a quedar tan bien ese vestido.

¿Cómo sabias que Shaoran me iba a invitar?-

Presentimiento- dijo y rió.

Sakura también sonrió.

Rápido, tienes que irte pronto- dijo terminando lo que estaba haciendo Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran estaba viéndose al espejo- Perfecto- dijo al ver lo que había preparado.

Escucho un carro parquearse.

Es Sakura- fue a la puerta y apago la luz del cuarto.

Sakura abrió la puerta y vio una nota al entrar.

"**Sigue las flores hasta el final del camino"**

Vio en el suelo un camino de flores, sonrió y siguió. Llego hasta un cuarto, imagino que cosas pudo haber hecho Shaoran pero al abrir la puerta, nada fue como se imagino.

Felicidades- le dijo Shaoran con un ramo de Sakuras- ¡que hermosa!- vio a Sakura iba vestida con un vestido rojo de tirantes en el hombro con un corte V en el frente, y atrás un escote de la espalda, la parte de abajo que caía en cascadas hasta las rodillas. Andaba el collar y la pulsera de plata y los labios con un brillo labial rojo, y brillo que hacia que sus labios se vieran irresistibles.

Ella lo acepto y vio a su alrededor- ¡¡Que bello!!- exclamo Sakura sorprendida. Todo estaba lleno de flores de Sakuras, en todo el piso, parecía alfombras de flores, en el techo guindaban flores con cintas, había una mesa llena de flores con dos sillas a cada lado, al lado derecho estaba una ventana, la cual provenía un poco de luz, mas la leve luz que procedía de unas cuantas velas.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la reacción de su novia.- Sabia que te iba a gustar.

Sakura lo volteo a ver con ojos conmovidos- Muchas Gracias- dijo- esta muy bello- se acerco a el y le beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran la rodeo con sus manos su cintura y la acerco mas a el- te extrañe- le susurro en el oído.

Pero si me viste ayer- dijo ella con sus manos en su pecho.

Pero parece una eternidad sin ti- le dijo- sin tu calor, ni tus…- no termino porque sus labios no se resistieron y se unieron en un dulce beso.

Ese beso que duro poco pero fue un dulce eternidad para ellos. Cada beso era diferente y todos eran especiales.

Se separaron, pero tenían sus frentes juntas, Sakura abrió los ojos para verlo, tenia una cara de paz, igual a la que ella sentía cada vez que estaba con el.

Sintió su mirada sobre si mismo y sonrió. Le agarro la mano y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su sonrisa, esa que podía volver a cualquiera un loco de amor.

¿Comenzamos la cena?-

Ella asintió.

El la llevo hasta su silla.

Sakura vio que en medio había la ensalada, y el plato principal rodeado con flores alrededor- Ella sonrió.

Comieron y platicaron de cualquier tema que les venían a la cabeza, rieron y disfrutaron mucho. Cuando terminaron de cenar Shaoran le dijo a Sakura-

¿Quieres tu regalo, ya? –

Creí, que mi regalo era las bellas flores y esta maravillosa cena- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Esas son solo parte de tu regalo- le ofreció la mano y ella se levanto tomando su mano. El la llevo a la parte de atrás del departamento, Sakura ya había estado ahí, pero ahora estaba diferente. Había un camino de piedras blancas, con lámparas solares a los lados, y al final del camino había un árbol muy grande, y abajo del árbol había una banca para sentarse.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta ahí. Se sentaron agarrados de las manos y miraron al cielo.

El cielo estaba oscuro por la noche, pero estaba repleto de estrellas brillantes y la luz de la luna llena.

Entonces Sakura vio una rosa que le gusto mucho- ¡Que linda es esa rosa!- exclamo.

Shaoran sonrió.

Sakura se levanto y se acerco a la rosa. Entonces vio un brillo adentro de la flor. Se extraño y se agacho a ver que había. – ¡¡Aaahh!!- saco de la flor un anillo con un diamante en forma de flor rosado. Una lagrima salio de sus ojos, se volteo y encontró a Shaoran hincado frente a ella.

Sakura…- dijo viéndola a los ojos- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ahora ya no era solo una las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro- yo… claro- termino diciendo.

Shaoran tomo el anillo y lo coloco en su dedo, se paro y la miro a los ojos. Con sus manos seco sus lagrimas- Te amo, Sakura próximamente de Li- dijo.

Esto causo un risa en su prometida- Te amo, yo a ti también- le dijo Sakura y acerco su rostro al de su prometido. Sellaron su compromiso con un beso, que fue dulce, tierno, apasionado, y que transmitía todo su amor.

&&&&&&&&&

3 Meses después (1 semana antes de la boda)

Sakura estaba en el salón donde se iba a hacer la fiesta de la boda, estaba organizando los últimos detalles, donde iban a ir las flores, como iban a ir las mesas, etc.

Shaoran entro al salón pues acaba de terminar su trabajo, y vio como Sakura organizaba todo. Se paro en el marco de la puerta observándola, ella no había notado su presencia. El sonrió, Sakura es la mejor mujer que pudo haber encontrado en su vida. Se acerco a ella silenciosamente y la abrazo por detrás y le susurro en el oído-

Hola preciosa-

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, a pesar de todo el tiempo, Shaoran siempre le causa ese tipo de reacción, sonrió. Se volteo y le dio un beso rápido el cual hizo que el deseara mas.

¿Porque tan corto?- pregunto como niño chiquito.

Sakura sonrió no solo el podía hacerla sentir eso- Necesito que lleves este catalogo donde la florista y le digas que este es como quiero las flores- le dijo.

¿Qué? – Dijo- es un gran trabajo, necesito una recompensa- y se acerco a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente. Sonrió y salio de ahí.

Sakura sonrió.

Alguien la estaba viendo de lejos y tras que salio Shaoran, ella salio del salón sonriendo.

Sakura volvió a su trabajo de organizar.

La persona que había salido fue a encontrar a alguien.

Hola amor- le dijo Carlota y le dio un beso a Roberto.

¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – le pregunto.

Si, el me humillo y me voy a vengar haciendo sufrir a su flor de cerezo- dijo Carlota.

El no estaba seguro pero la apoyaba porque la amaba.

Me tengo que ir- dijo cuando vio pasar a Shaoran.- Te amo- y se fue a seguirlo.

Shaoran estaba buscando a la florista cuando entro a un salón y la encontró le dio los papeles y la florista salio del salón, entonces entro Carlota silenciosa atrás de el.

Shaoran se distrajo viendo una pintura cuando sintió que alguien le abrazo. Esa persona no era Sakura, se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mujer alta, delgada, pelo rojizo, y que andaba mini falda, muy corta. Ella le parecía conocida.

¿Quien eres?-

Acaso ya no me recuerdas, Shao- dijo coquetamente.

Lo siento, pero no-

Soy Carlota del colegio-

La miro y se asombro.

¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto un poco molesto.

Me entere que te vas a casar con la…-

No te atrevas a insultarla- le dijo amenazadoramente.

Sabes- dijo ignorando el comentario, se acerco a el- tu…

Shaoran lo miraba extrañado y se estaba alejando de ella, pero llego hasta la pared donde lo encerró.

Sigues igual de guapo- dijo, agarro la mano de Shaoran.

Este intento huir pero no pudo. En eso sintió que hacían presión en sus labios, se tardo un poco en reaccionar, lo estaba besando. Entonces escucho un ruido y reacciono se separo de ella lo mas rápido posible. Entonces vio unos cabellos castaños por la puerta que se iba corriendo.

No, Sakura- grito.

Carlota lo paro- Déjala, no vale nada.

Ella vale mas que tú, y yo la amo a ella- se soltó de ella y se fue corriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estaba en el salón, Shaoran ya se había tardado. Entonces la florista llego y le dijo algo sobre la localización de las flores.

¿Donde esta Shaoran?- pregunto a la florista.

Esta en el salón del fondo- le contesto.

Gracias- le dijo y fue a donde le dijo la florista. Vio a un lado y vio a un hombre viéndola extrañamente- Que raro- pensó. Siguió su camino y al llegar al salón encontró algo que no se lo esperaba.

Ahí estaba Shaoran besando a una mujer. Esa mujer lo estaba besando y el no se estaba oponiendo por lo que vio. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbo, salio corriendo de ahí, no lo podía soportar, el dolor era mucho. Sintió una pinzada en su corazón. Cuando soltó la puerta esta hizo un ruido lo que causo que Shaoran reaccionara.

Siguió corriendo mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo, le pareció escuchar su nombre, pero no puso atención, salio del hotel donde iba a ser la boda y siguió corriendo, no sabia a donde se dirigía pero solo quería salir de ahí, desahogar todo el dolor que sentía.

&&&&&&&&

Shaoran salio corriendo, le tenía que explicar que no era como ella pensaba. Fue al salón pero no estaba ahí.

¿Has visto a Sakura?- le pregunto a alguien.

El negó.

Le pregunto a varias personas pero ninguna la había visto. Salio a la calle, vio al cielo y vio que iba a comenzar a llover. -¿Sakura, donde estas?- comenzó a correr. No sabia porque pero sentía que se había ido por ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura sintió gotas de agua en su cara vio al cielo y vio que estaba nublado, completamente negro y llovía fuertemente.

Las gotas de lluvias se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. Iba corriendo cuando escucho un pito y vio un carro frente a ella. El carro freno bruscamente. Un hombre abrió la puerta y grito unas cuantas palabras groseras, pero Sakura solo siguió corriendo, y llorando por su dolor.

Levanto la vista y vio que había llegado al Parque Pingüino. Se metió entre los árboles y sin querer llego al lugar donde Shaoran por primera vez le hizo un picnic. Al recordar eso su llanto se hizo mayor. Se sentó en el árbol, estaba completamente empapada, y sentía que su corazón lo estaban desgarrando poco a poco.

¿Porque?- Pregunto- ¿Porque Shaoran, porque me has engañado?- se abrazo a sus piernas y continúo su llanto mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran iba corriendo cuando la lluvia empezó.

Rayos- dijo. Estaba realmente preocupado por Sakura, no sabia si le había pasado algo, la culpa lo estaba matando. – Por favor Sakura, ¿donde estas?

El llego al parque pingüino. Sintió que Sakura estaba por ahí cerca, se metió entre los árboles y escucho un canto, sonaba realmente triste. Se acerco y vio a Sakura llorando, el lo sabia porque la conocía, ella estaba llorando y todo había sido por un malentendido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura levanto la vista y comenzó a entonar una canción.

**Lo que yo pienso te diré, **

**Algo en nosotros, no esta bien, por hoy, **

**El destino se cruzo, **

**Parece otra vez que nuestro plan de nuevo se cambio, **

**No es fácil decir, se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, **

**Vas a estar bien**

Mas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro.

**Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser, **

**Mi sitio no es este, lo debes entender**

**Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare, pero al menos por hoy**

**Por mi camino iré. **

Estaba tan concentrada que no sintió que alguien se acercaba

**No quiero todo olvidar **

**Pero fui a las nubes y volví a caer otra vez, **

**Otro color se hace gris, **

**Y es tan difícil ver que todo aquí, lento se esfumo, **

**De aquí ya me voy, **

**Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, vas a estar bien**

Recordó lo que acaba de ver y canto con todo el dolor que había en su pecho.

**Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser, **

**Mi sitio no es este, lo debes entender**

**Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare, pero al menos por hoy**

**Por mi camino iré. **

Shaoran sintió en su corazón todo el dolor que sentía Sakura, es como si le estuviera pasando a el mismo.

Sakura- susurro, pero fue lo suficiente para que Sakura lo escuchara a pesar de la lluvia.

Vete, no te quiero ver- le dijo Sakura, ella se levanto e iba a correr cuando el la agarro por la mano.

Déjame explicarte, por favor- le dijo.

Sakura no lo estaba viendo- el que, de cómo te estabas besando con esa mujer- intento soltarse pero no pudo porque Shaoran la tenia sujetada.

Todo fue un malentendido- dijo Shaoran tratando de que Sakura lo viera a la cara.

Si claro- dijo ella evitando su mirada.

Shaoran agarro al cara de Sakura y la volteo hacia el- Esa mujer es Carlota.

Sakura lo miro extrañada, y se cayó para que continuara.

Carlota, la del colegio, la que nos hizo daño- le dijo- yo estaba viendo un cuadro en el salón cuando ella me abrazo por detrás, me di la vuelta y ella dijo que era Carlota, después se fue acercando y me beso.

Si claro, pero parecía por lo que vi, que no te molestaba- dijo Sakura viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos. El brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba.

Fue tan rápido, que no pude reaccionar hasta después- dijo Shaoran comenzando a llorar- tienes que creerme. No se que haría si tu no estuvieras, sin ti. Eres la única mujer en mi vida, tienes que creerlo- le agarro la cara otra vez porque Sakura no lo estaba viendo- mírame a los ojos-

Sakura levanto la vista. Vio que en sus ojos estaba la verdad- No puedo creerte- se soltó y corrió, pero como estaba lloviendo se resbalo por una colina, pero Shaoran la agarro y se resbalo con ella.

La agarro para que lo viera y entonces la beso. Sakura se quería soltar pero al sentir sus labios sobre ella aunque no quería lo dejo que la besara. Ese beso fue tan placenteramente dulce y con tanto amor, que Sakura entendió que era cierto. Se separaron y lo vio a los ojos.

Shaoran sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla- nunca podría engañar a la mujer mas perfecta, y a la dueña de mi corazón- dijo con tanta sinceridad que Sakura sintió en su alma y en su corazón que era cierto.

El se acerco y la beso con todo su amor, y ella le correspondió con todo el de ella. Se fueron acostando hasta que Shaoran estaba encima de Sakura. Shaoran le beso los labios, después fue bajando hasta el cuello y después volvió a subir a sus labios. Eran besos tan dulces y tiernos, después intensifico el beso, y se volvieron besos apasionados.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Se quedaron viendo.

Me… crees… que nunca… en la vida… te engañaría- dijo mientras le daba besos en la boca.

Ella asintió correspondiendo los besos.

Shaoran le dio un último beso y se levanto. Le ayudo a Sakura para que le levantara, pero Sakura cojeo un poco.

Te lastimaste el tobillo- le dijo. Se sentó frente a ella y le hizo el mismo masaje que ella había hecho aquel día cuando casi atropellan a Sakura.

Ella sonrió recordando lo mismo.

Solo te doblaste el tobillo, pero no vas a poder caminar- le dijo mientras se paraba.

Ella se paro y comenzó a caminar pero no pudo.

Te dije- la agarro y la llevo en sus brazos.

Shaoran, ¿que haces?- dijo ella cuando la subía a sus brazos.

Te cargo para que te mejores el pie y puedas caminar en nuestra boda- dijo sonriendo.

Ella solo se rió.

Y se agarro del cuello del el. Era agradable sentir su calor con el frió que tenia.

Shaoran sintió que Sakura se apego mas a el y tembló un poco, sonrió y la abrazo mas para darle calor.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran.

Shaoran la llevo cargando hasta su departamento. Entro y la acostó en el sofá.

Voy a traerte hielo- dijo y desapareció en la cocina. Al rato volvió con hielo y se lo puso en el pie. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

Achuu- estornudo Sakura.

Te va a dar un resfriado si no te cambias la ropa. La cargo y la llevo a su cuarto para que se cambiara y el cambiarse también.

Después cuando ya estaba listo, fue al cuarto de Sakura. La encontró buscando algo en su closet, ella andaba con un pijama de short y camisa de tirante. Sonrió. Se mira tan linda con cualquier cosa que se ponga. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente y la atrapo y le hizo cosquillas.

Ya basta- gritaba ella gritando.

Shaoran paro- Con una condición- dijo acercándose a su rostro.

Ella sonrió.

Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, que después fue aumentando su intensidad.

Shaoran paro, muy a su pesar. Y se acostó junto a ella.

Ella suspiro.

¿En que piensas?- le pregunto.

En lo mucho que sufrí al verte y creer en lo que vi. Sentí que mi mundo se partía en dos- dijo.

Sakura- dijo haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver- Te prometo por mi amor por ti, que yo nunca te engañaría.

Si, lo se – dijo ella sonriendo.

Mi mundo se destruiría si tu te fueras de mi lado, ahora ya no me acuerdo como era mi vida antes de quererte, y no imagino mi futuro sin ti a mi lado- le dijo acariciando una mejilla. Se acerco y la beso de la forma más dulce como si el mundo entero estuviera en ese simple beso.

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo, analizando cada facción del rostro del otro, sonrieron.

Sakura se subió mas a la cama y Shaoran hizo lo mismo. El la abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Soñando con la persona que ama y que te ama…

**1 semana después **

**En la boda**

Sakura se estaba viendo al espejo. Ella estaba ya con el vestido blanco diseñado especialmente para ella por Tomoyo.

Una lágrima rodó por su cara.

¿Y esa lagrima?- pregunto

Sakura sonrió al ver a su amiga en su vestido morado lila, que caía en cascada abajo y arriba era pegado resaltando su esbelto cuerpo.

Hubiera deseado que mi papa estuviera aquí conmigo en unos de los días mas importantes de mi vida- dijo.

Tomoyo la abrazo y le susurro- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- y le sonrió. Entonces alguien la rodeo por detrás.

Me prestas a la señora Hiraguizawa por un momento Sakura- le dijo Eriol vestido besando en la mejilla a Tomoyo.

Claro, puedes ir con tu esposo- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Ya es hora de salir- le dijo ella desde la puerta.

Sakura suspiro y salio. Al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos cafés- Papa- murmuro sonriendo.

El adivinando lo que dijo le sonrió y asintió.

Sakura camino hacia el.

El le agarro la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo entre todos los invitados.

Nunca me perdería la boda de mi flor de cerezo- dijo sonriendo- Ni tu hermano tampoco- vio hacia una de las primeras filas.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada y ahí estaba Touya agarrado de la mano con Kaho y ambos sonriéndoles.

Sakura no podía estar más feliz.

No llores, que este es el día de tu boda- dijo su papa adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

Vio hacia enfrente y vio los ojos ámbar que tanto la volvían loca, este era uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Shaoran vio a Sakura entrar con un vestido de novia blanco, de mangas en los codos y pegado en la parte de arriba haciendo resaltar su bello, escultural cuerpo, y caí en cascadas al suelo, y con un velo que tapaba su rostro pero aun así podía ver sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. La cola del vestido era largísima. Se veía bellísima.

Cuando llegaron al altar, Fujikata le dijo a Shaoran- Protégela y ámala- le dijo sonriendo.

Más que mi propia vida- le respondió Shaoran agarrando a Sakura de la mano.

Fujikata abrazo a Sakura- se Feliz, te lo mereces- y le sonrió.

Te quiero, papa- le dijo Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo.

Bueno- dijo el Padre cuando Fujikata se fue a sentar y Sakura se coloco al lado de Shaoran- estamos todos aquí presente para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas.

Gracias- dijo Sakura susurrando.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Shaoran viéndola.

Por traer a mi papa, a mi hermano- le apretó a la mano.

¿Cómo…?

Lo se- dijo ella simplemente.

Estas bellísima- le dijo.

Gracias- le sonrió dulcemente.

&&&&&&&&

¿Aceptas a Sakura como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la adversidad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto- dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

¿Aceptas a Shaoran como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la adversidad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Si- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer- dijo- puedes besar a la novia-

Shaoran le levanto el velo y la beso, este beso fue uno muy especial para ambos.

Todos se levantaron para aplaudir.

Tan, tan, tara- Eriol estaba a lado de Tomoyo, mientras el tocaba el piano.

Shaoran y Sakura se fueron al salón donde iba a ser la fiesta. Todo estaba decorado espléndidamente, con flores blancas, globos, etc.

Entonces comenzó a tocar el vals tradicional de la boda mientras ellos entraban, todos lo invitados estaban alrededor de la pista de baile.

Me permites esta pieza, Señora de Li- le dijo Shaoran sonriendo al decir lo último.

Encantada- le dijo agarrando la mano que se le ofrecía.

La llevo a la mitad de la pista, el puso sus manos en la fina cintura y ella alrededor del cuello y se comenzaron a mover de acuerdo al compás de la música.

En ese instante todo desapareció, todo la luz, los invitados, la música, solo estaban ellos, sus miradas, sus manos, sus voces.

Te amo- le susurro en el oído de una forma que nunca lo había hecho.

Una conocida corriente paso por su cuerpo- yo te amo- le contesto ella.

Y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el aplauso de los invitados.

Sonrieron.

La fiesta la pasaron tomándose foto con los invitados, bailando, comiendo, partiendo el pastel, abriendo regalos, hasta que todos los invitados se fueron y solo quedaron 4 personas. Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura.

Estoy agotada- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Pues en ese caso- le dijo Shaoran acercándose- la tendré que llevar a nuestro dormitorio- dicho esto la levanto entre sus brazos-

Shaoran bájame- le dijo riéndose.

No- le dijo el simplemente.

Pues nosotros nos retiramos- dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo, se despidieron de los recién casados y se fueron.

Shaoran llevo cargada a Sakura hasta la habitación de ellos. La puso en la cama.

Te amo- le dijo en el oído.

Y yo a ti- le contesto ella.

Unieron sus labios en un beso que comenzó dulce y se convirtió en apasionado y exigente. Shaoran levanto a Sakura mientras la besaba y la arrecosto y se resbalo y cayó en cima de ella.

Se besaron como nunca… demostrando con cada uno de sus besos… un amor…una historia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Un año y 3 meses después**

Sakura estaba terminando de hacer unos papeles cuando un par de brazos la rodeo y la besaron en el cuello.

¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- le pregunto mientras lo besaba.

Cada vez mejor- dijo acercándola y besándola más.

¿Y eso?- pregunto separándose de el.

Hoy termine un nuevo, muy buen contrato en la compañía- dijo, Shaoran había hecho su propia compañía y Sakura era la directora y dueña de una famosa escuela. Shaoran la jalo otra vez y la volvió a besar- cada vez extraño más tus besos- y la beso nuevamente.

Sakura rió, en eso se sintió mareada.

Shaoran noto esto- ¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto preocupado acercándosele.

Nada, estoy bien- dijo no muy segura de sus palabras, pero antes de que Shaoran dijera algo continuo- la cena esta lista ven a comer- se dirigió a la cocina cuando se sintió mas mareada. Que raro se había sentido así todo el día.

Shaoran no se quedo muy seguro y fue a ver a Sakura justamente cuando ella se desmayaba. Corrió a su lado y la agarro.

Sakura, Sakura- dijo realmente preocupado- ¿Que pasa?- la llamaba una y otra vez.

En eso la señora que trabaja ahí entro.

Señor Li, ¿Qué sucede?-

No se- le contesto viendo a Sakura pálida- tengo que llevarla al hospital.

Esta bien- dijo- con cuidado.

El asintió.

La cargo y se subió a su auto, poniendo a Sakura en el lado de pasajero. Subió al carro y le agarro la mano, acelero todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al hospital. Se bajo rápidamente, cargo a Sakura y entro.

Ayuda, ayuda- dijo cuando una enfermera lo vio y trajo una camilla. La subió ahí y el doctor se la llevo.

Por, favor espere aquí- le dijo la enfermera.

Pero tengo que saber que pasa, soy su esposo- dijo casi gritando-

Cálmese- dijo la enfermera comprendiendo la preocupación de Shaoran- todo va a estar bien- ella se fue.

Shaoran se quedo esperando en la Sala de Espera- ¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto al aire- por favor Dios mió, que este bien-

Espero un rato que para Shaoran parecieron una eternidad sin saber que le sucedía a Sakura. Entonces un doctor salio y dijo:

Familiares de la señorita Sakura-

Shaoran inmediatamente se paro y dijo: soy yo, soy su esposo, dígame ¿que le pasa a Sakura? ¿Ella esta bien? Por favor dígame algo.

Señor Li, ella esta perfectamente- dijo sonriendo.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué se desmayo?-

Porque su esposa esta esperando un bebe-

Shaoran tardo en reaccionar un poco, y cuando le cayo la realidad- ¿Qué?- dijo- ¿ella esta embarazada?

El doctor asintió.

Shaoran no podía estar mas feliz- ¿Puedo verla?

Si, esta en la habitación 15- dijo.

Gracias doctor, por todo-

No hay de que- le dijo.

Comenzó a caminar muy rápido hacia donde estaba ella. Al entrar ella estaba viendo para la ventana con una sonrisa adorable. Se acerco silenciosamente y la beso.

Sakura sonrió.

Sabes…- dijo.

Ella asintió sonriendo, tocándose el vientre.

Shaoran brinco de la felicidad, y la abrazo y la beso. Luego beso el vientre.

Nuestro bebe- dijo Sakura poniendo la mano en su vientre.

Nuestro bebe- dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron, el fruto de su amor estaba ahí dentro…

&&&&&&&&

**9 meses después **

**La compañía de Shaoran habría progresado, mucho, así que se compraron una casa, bueno más bien una mansión, y la escuela de Sakura se había convertido en una de las mejores del País. **

Una mujer estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, su vientre se miraba muy inflamado, estaba embarazada.

Ella suspiro.

Alguien se acerco por detrás y la abrazo.

¿Por que estas despierta tan tarde?- dijo Shaoran.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo beso- te estaba esperando- dijo sonriendo.

El le dio otro beso y le toco el vientre. En eso sintió un movimiento en el vientre.

¿Sentiste?- dijo emocionado.

Si- asintió sonriendo.

El le beso el vientre.

Nuestra hija- dijo

Nuestro hijo- dijo ella.

¿Porque estas tan segura que es niño?- dijo

¿Porque están tan seguro de que es niña?- lo repitió ella.

Lo siento- dijo el simplemente.

Yo también lo siento- respondió ella sonriéndole.

En eso el reloj toco las 11 de la noche.

Se que va a ser niña- comenzó a decirle cuando acaricio su hinchado vientre- y que va a ser igual a su madre de bella y dulce- y la beso.

No- dijo Sakura- va a ser niño y va a hacer igualito a ti- le dijo besándolo- de guapo y cariñoso.

No niña-

No niño-

Niña-

Niño-

Cada uno quería que el bebe fuese como la persona que mas amaban.

Y continuaron alegando de cómo iba a ser el bebe hasta que Sakura bostezo.

Ya es tarde para que esta mama este despierta- le dijo el. Se levanto y en eso Sakura se iba a levantar cuando sintió que la levantaron- Permítame llevar a esta princesa a la cama- sonrió.

Ella se abrazo de el- ¿No peso mucho para que me cargues?-

Pesas igual que una hoja- le dijo sonrió. Últimamente había dicho varias cosas de su peso- y te ves aun mas linda e irresistible- le dijo susurrándole el oído y besándoselo.

Sakura sintió la corriente en ella. Se acerco al oído y le dijo- eres tan dulce- le dijo en un hilo de voz y le beso la comisura de los labios.

El frunció el ceño- Me debes una- dijo agarrándola mas fuerte.

Ella sonrió, había causado el efecto que quería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura estaba acostada entre los brazos de Shaoran.

El celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar.

Shaoran agarro su celular y contesto- Alo- dijo lo fuerte para que al otro lado escuchara pero sin despertar a Sakura.

Disculpe señor- le dijo la secretaria- pero el dueño de las compañía Fujimori desea reunirse con usted para tratar algo del contrato, y dijo que es muy urgente.

Shaoran suspiro- esta bien, estaré ahí en una hora- dijo.

Esta bien-

Colgó el celular. En eso sintió que Sakura se movió.

Te despertaste mi amor- dijo Shaoran viéndola.

Ella asintió- ¿Tienes que ir a la oficina hoy?-

Si es que el dueño de la compañía Fujimori quiere reunirse conmigo por algo del contrato-

Pero es Sábado- le dijo con ojos de perritos.

Si, lo siento, me quería quedar contigo todo el día, pero prometo no tardar mucho- le dijo y la beso.

Te preparo el desayuno- dijo Sakura.

No, amor yo lo hago duerme un poco mas- el dijo levantándose y poniéndose el pantalón y la camisa.

Pero…-

No sin discusión, tienes que descansar- le dijo la beso otra vez y se fue al baño.

Sakura sonrió. En eso sintió un dolor en el vientre- Auuu- dijo, respiro hondo-

¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Shaoran desde el baño.

No, no es nada- contesto ella.

¿Segura?-

Si- dijo ella- "No es nada"- pensó ella, tratando de convencerse.

Shaoran salio listo del baño. La miro como examinándola.

Estoy bien- le dijo levantando la mano.

Ya me tengo que ir- le dijo se acerco y la beso dulcemente- descansa-

Ella asintió.

Le voy decir a Señora Saki (la señora que trabaja con ellos) que se este pendiente de ti- le dijo Shaoran.

Esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo- pero no estoy enferma ni nada-

El se despidió y se fue.

Sakura se recostó en la cama, después sintió otro dolor- ¡Auu!- respiro hondo, cada vez eran mas fuerte- No es nada- se volvió a repetir- falsa alarma- se dijo tratando de sonar segura- creo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran llego a la oficina y saludo a todos.

Buenos días- dijo a su secretaria-

Buenos días- le contesto- están en la sala de juntas. ¿Desea algo mas?-

No, gracias.

Buenos días- saludo al entrar en la sala de juntas.

Buenos días- respondieron los hombres.

Se sentó en su lugar y la reunión comenzó.

**En casa de Sakura**

Sakura tenia una bata rosada se veía muy dulce, y estaba en la cocina, cuando le pego otro dolor. Se doblo del dolor. Ahora le pegaba mas seguida cada hora, le daba.- no-se dijo- no puedo tener en este momento.

Media hora después le dio otro dolor, tanto que Sakura se tuvo que sentar en el sillón de la sala.

En eso entro la señora Saki y la vio doblada del dolor.

¿Señora se encuentra bien?- le pregunto.

Si, solo que tengo un poco de dolor-

¿Cada cuanto le están dando?

Ahora cada media hora- respondió respirando fuerte.

Señora esta en trabajo de parto-

¡¡Ahh!!- grito Sakura.

Voy a llamar a una ambulancia- le dijo. Tomo el teléfono y llamo- Necesito una ambulancia urgente-

¡¡Ahhh!!-

Es urgente, esta la señora en trabajo de parto- dijo- en seguida viene, señora. Respire hondo-

Sakura respiro hondo- Llama a Shaoran-

Si, señora- dijo, marco el celular de Shaoran- Ring. Ring- estuvo varios minutos pero Shaoran no contestaba. Intento varias veces y no lo logro. Llamo a la oficina pero tampoco contestaba la secretaria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran estaba en la reunión así que puso su celular en vibrador y lo coloco en una mesa pequeña a lado de la mesa grande. Cuando el celular estaba vibrando el no lo vio. La secretaria estaba presente repartiendo unas hojas, así que tampoco escucho el teléfono.

Si, así es- dijo asintiendo a lo que Fujimori le acaba de decir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La ambulancia llego a la casa.

Subieron a Sakura a la camilla y la llevaron a la ambulancia.

Yo me voy con ella- dijo la señora Saki cerrando la casa y tomando el celular de Sakura- espero que el señor no llegue tarde.

Shaoran, Shaoran- estaba pensando Sakura- Ven por favor.

La subieron a la ambulancia y se fueron al hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran estaba en medio de la reunión, cuando escucho en su mente la voz de Sakura. Se extraño- espero que todo este bien- sintió algo en su pecho.- Mejor reviso mi celular- agarro el celular y vio 6 llamadas perdidas de su casa.

Me permiten un momento- dijo levantándose de su asiento- tengo que ser una llamada urgente.

Si esta bien- contestaron.

El salio del salón y llamo a la casa. Nadie le contesto- raro si Sakura no iba a salir hoy- se dijo, se comenzó a preocupar- voy a llamarla al celular- dijo. Marco el celular y entonces Saki le contesto, estaba nerviosa.- Saki, y ¿Sakura? ¿Le pasa algo?-

Señor- dijo hablando entrecortadamente- la señora esta en el hospital.

En ese momento le cambio de color la cara- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto realmente preocupado.

Ella esta en trabajo de parto, ya va a tener a su bebe- le dijo.

En este momento salgo para allá- se dirigió a la sala de junta y explico todo muy rápido, y salio de ahí como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se subió al auto y arranco con toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**En el hospital **

Lo siento señora no podemos esperar mas- le dijo el doctor- preparen el quirófano.

¡Auuu!- grito Sakura- esta bien- ya no podía decirle que esperaran a Shaoran.- "Shaoran- pensó- ven por favor"

La metieron al quirófano.

&&&&&&&&&

Se parqueo a toda velocidad en el hospital y salio corriendo de ahí. Entro al hospital y encontró a Saki.

¿Donde esta?- le pregunto.

En el quirófano- dijo señalando al lugar donde se había ido.

Shaoran asintió y se fue corriendo. Afuera del quirófano, encontró a unas enfermeras diciendo que el parto era grave que llamaran al especialista.

Si antes el estaba pálido ahora estaba peor. Entro corriendo.

Señor no puede pasar- le dijo una enfermera.

Es mi esposa- dijo casi gritando.

Las enfermeras lo dejaron pasar entendiendo su preocupación. Entro y encontró a Sakura acostada y el doctor frente a ella. Avanzo y agarro la mano de Sakura.

Sakura estaba en el quirófano. Tenia la esperanza de que Shaoran entrara por la puerta y estuviera con ella, cuando sintió una mano agarrándola, se volteo y encontró los ojos ámbares que tanto deseaba ver. Sonrió.

Doctor ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto al doctor.

El doctor termino de hablar con el especialista y le sonrió- no todo esta bien, solo tenia… no, no es nada- dijo.

Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura le sonrió, estaba sudada y vestía la bata del hospital, apretó su mano.

Sakura hizo lo mismo.

¡¡Auuuu!!- grito.

Shaoran le apretó la mano dulcemente.

Sakura ya viene el bebe, puja, puja- le dijo el doctor.

¡¡Auuuu!!-

Vamos Sakura un poco mas, ya viene-

¡¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!- grito Sakura y entonces un llanto se escucho.

El doctor levanto a un bebe y se lo dio a Sakura.

Sakura lo miro, Shaoran se acerco a ella y miro a su hijo, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era igualito a el, pelo café, ojos ámbar, tez blanca.

Beso a Sakura, la madre de su hijo, la dueña de su corazón, la mujer que amaba.

Sakura le correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron, beso a su hijo que ahora estaba dormida.

Es igualito a ti- le dijo.

La enfermera vino y le quito el bebe a Sakura- lo siento lo tengo que llevar a neonatología- el dijo la enfermera.

Sakura vio a su hijo y lo beso.

Shaoran hizo lo mismo- perdón- le dijo y se la dio a ella.

¿Porque?-

Yo sentía en mi que ella iba a ser…- comenzaba a decir-

¡¡Auuu!!- grito Sakura.

¿Que pasa doctor?- pregunto Shaoran preocupado agarrándole la mano a Sakura.

Como yo pensaba- Dijo- el parto no ha terminado.

¿Qué?-

¡¡Auuu!!-

Son gemelos- dijo el comenzando a ver la cabeza del bebe.

¡¡Que!!- ambos gritaron

¡¡¡Auuu!!!-

Vamos Sakura un último ya y sale-

¡¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! – Pujo con toda su fuerza-

Y el llanto comenzó.

Es una niña- dijo el doctor dándosela a Sakura.

Ella la vio y le beso la frente. Shaoran se acerco y la miro- Es igualita a ti- le dijo- Bella y dulce- era tez blanca, cabello café y ojos esmeraldas.

Sakura miro a Shaoran.

Te amo- le dijo el y la beso.

Y yo a ti- le dijo.

Después cayeron en algo los dos. Se miraron y rieron. Era niño y niña. Como ellos habían dicho.

Gracias- le dijo Shaoran- por darme tu amor y a nuestros hermosos hijos- la beso nuevamente.

Después Sakura sin querer fue cerrando los ojos del cansancio.

**1 semana después**

Se miraron salir del hospital a una pareja cargando a unos bebes. La mujer llevaba a Xiao, cabello café, ojos ámbar, y el hombre llevaba a Nadeshiko, cabello café y ojos esmeraldas. Ambos iban sonriendo viendo a sus hijos. Atrás venia la señora Saki con la maleta y sonriendo al ver a sus jefes felices.

Se pararon en frente y se vieron un a otro. Se miraron con la mirada más dulce, tierna que pudiera existir. Se acercaron y unieron sus labios, recorrieron cada parte de sus bocas, en un dulce, tierno, apasionado, amoroso, cariñoso beso. Se separaron y miraron a sus hijos. A ambos los besaron.

**Después de 3 meses (aniversario)**

Sakura estaba en una cita con Shaoran, habían dejado a sus hijos con Tomoyo y Eriol. Sus hijos estaban creciendo muy rápidamente, al igual que Mía, la hija de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Dime adonde vamos- dijo Sakura. Shaoran le había tapado los ojos y la llevaba chineada.

Es un sorpresa- dijo el sonriendo- no queremos arruinar la sorpresa, ¿verdad?-

No- dio ella en el mismo tono.

Okay- dijo- eso pensé. Ya llegamos- dicho esto la bajo pero todavía no le quitaba las manos de los ojos- ¿Lista para la sorpresa?

Ella asintió.

Abrió los ojos. Frente a ella había un campa con antorchas a los lados, había un montón de flores, y adentro había un colchón y una mesa con velas, y decorado todo al estilo hawaiano. Estaban al lado del mar.

Es precioso- dijo volteándolo a ver.

Sabia que te iba a gustar—dijo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo-

Sakura lo abrió y adentro estaban una pulsera con sus dos nombres grabados y un corazón diciendo "Te amare toda mi vida".

Sakura sonrió- y yo te amare durante todos, toditos los días de mi vida.

Dicho esto se acercaron y se besaron, disfrutando cada parte de su boca. Shaoran la levanto y la llevo hasta dentro donde cayeron en el colchón.

Te amo mucho mas de lo que alguna vez pensé amarte - susurro en sus labios. Se separo y la miro- no se que haría si yo no te tuviera- la beso apasionadamente. Y ella le correspondió con todo su amor- te amo y siempre te amare- y unieron sus labios en otro beso que demostró todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Amor, amor, la palabra que te puede hacer sufrir, pero te puede llevar al cielo y a las estrellas, te hace subir a las nubes, volar por lo más alto del cielo azul y sentir la brisa del paraíso en un solo beso.

Y así que siempre habrá la persona ideal para ti, tienes que esperar y a veces cambiar un poco para darte cuenta de que la persona ideal puede estar a tu lado y no darte cuenta. A veces puede ser la persona que se vista desarreglada pero por dentro tenga el corazón más dulce y aun cuando esa persona cambie solo para ti, conserve su corazón de oro. Así la dulce historia de amor de Sakura y Shaoran que vivirá para siempre y por siempre, tuvo su final feliz y así vivieron ellos felices por siempre.

**El fin**

**¡Hola! Me siento muy pero muy feliz porque termine otro fic, pero me siento un poco triste porque esta historia significo mucho para mí, pero estoy contenta de que la haya podido terminar. Muchas Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review por esta historia. Me encanto escribirla y me divertí mucho haciéndolo, espero que ha ustedes también les haya gustado. En serio muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me hicieron muy feliz. Y me despido con una gran gratitud hacia ustedes mis lectores. **

**Pronto escribiré otro fic… Espero que lo lean…**

**Muchas gracias por todo… Adiós. **


End file.
